


Something Like Us

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Rated for future chapters, Scent Marking, like lots of fucking pining, y'all know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Friends since childhood, Oikawa and Iwaizumi now live together, both playing for the National Team. It's no secret that athletes who are bonded perform better. So if the two of them happen to bond...It'd be for the good of the team, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Athletes who were bonded simply performed better. That’s all there was to it. By having a mate, their instincts were sharpened, their reactions faster, their drive all the more focused. It didn’t particularly matter if they were omegas or alphas, once they were marked. A bonded omega could be just as fierce as a top alpha athlete. 

Which was precisely why most national teams consisted of bonded alphas, not necessarily within teammates themselves, but people with mates in general. Coaches often described mated athletes as more disciplined as well. 

Oikawa Tooru was not one of these omegas, despite the fact that he played for Japan’s National Volleyball Team. This was particularly impressive, considering how difficult it already was for an omega to break through an almost alpha-dominated world. But he was doing it; tall, proud, and mark-less. 

“What time were they getting here again?”

Oikawa glanced at the clock, putting the coffee mugs away, “They said around ten or so.” 

“I hate shit like this.” 

Oikawa let the mugs make more noise than necessary when he put them away, shutting the cabinet in annoyance. “Iwa-chan! Don’t be so crude when the interviewers come!” 

Oikawa Tooru had been living with his best friend since college. It was a wonder how they managed it, considering how often the two of them argued, but that was the way it’d always been, ever since they were both three years old. 

He had also been in love with said best friend since the moment they’d become best friends. 

“I don’t see why they have to do it in our goddamn apartment.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, finishing putting the dishes away, which he always did, since Iwa was the one to wash them. “Because everyone knows if you have to go somewhere you won’t do it, Iwa-chan.” 

“And what makes them think I want them in my goddamn house?” 

“It’s good publicity,” Oikawa tried to reason, plopping down next to him on the couch, starting to feel exhausted, “Fans love personal touches like this~” 

Iwa rolled his eyes, loosening his tie. “Why couldn’t they set up some fake set or something.” 

Oikawa deadpanned. “We’re not actors, Hajime.” 

With that, he leaned over, adjusting Iwa’s tie, feeling his skin warm at coming into such close contact with the alpha. Oikawa almost didn’t pay it any mind, anymore, since that sort of thing had been happening ever since…

“I can do my own tie, Tooru.”

The omega stuck out his tongue, “Ingrate. I can smell how nervous you are.”

“These bitches always twist up your words! What’s the point of an interview if they don’t even write down what we say?” 

“Hush, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa waved his hand at him, “That’s just how publicity works.” 

“We don’t need publicity. What we do on the court speaks for itself.” 

Oikawa snorted, walking behind the couch and pressing his cheek next to the alpha’s, feeling his pulse spike as he did so. 

_Why did he hate himself?_

“You really are horrible with people~” 

The doorbell rang just then, and Oikawa jumped off sharply, as if he’d been caught doing something bad. With a clear of his throat and a quick brush of his jacket, he walked towards the door, quickly running a hand through his hair before opening it. 

Oikawa greeted the interviewers will all the grace a host was supposed to have, asking them if they cared for a cup of water or something to eat before they got to the interview. 

The interviewer, a beautiful alpha who ran the gossip segment of _Good Morning Tokyo_ was very quick to decline, saying that she and the crew were more than ready to begin. It made Oikawa slightly antsy. 

“You can call me by my given name. Hiroko works fine in casual settings like these.” 

Oikawa nodded, motioning for them to please follow him, introducing them to Iwa once they got to the living room. 

Iwa stood up when they came in, shaking the hands of the crew, and finally of the female alpha. When he did, Hiroko laughed. 

“As expected, you have a rather strong grip, Iwaizumi-san.” 

“I could say the same for you,” Iwa smiled pleasantly at that, shaking the alpha woman’s hand for much longer than Oikawa felt was necessary, feeling hot goosebumps spread down his arms. 

“Ok then,” the woman was the first to pull away, which irked the omega, but it wasn’t as if he could _do_ anything about it, “To start off we’ll have to go through some basic questions. They’re a bit tedious, but standard, so please bare with them.” She gave a pleasant smile, which only seemed to put Oikawa even more on edge. 

The crew pulled out a chair for Hiroko, since she insisted the athletes should be the ones on the couch, saying it provided a better angle for the camera. She pulled out a little notebook and began with the routine questions. Basic things like birthday, height, and star sign were all included. Iwa didn’t know his, so Oikawa had to answer that the alpha was a Gemini.

The interviewer thanked them. “Now for the more detailed ones. Please provide as much information as you’re comfortable with.”

They both nodded to show they understood. 

“You two are known to be childhood friends. When did you meet? Were you friends right off the bat or did you take some warming up to?”

They both glanced at each other, neither one really able to answer. Oikawa looked at the interviewer. “We’ve just always been together. I honestly don’t really remember the first day we met. We were both really young then.” 

“It was at that daycare, I think. It wasn’t really a school since we were too little. But everyone from our apartment building dropped off their kids there when they had to go to work.” Iwa added.

“Oh that’s right,” Oikawa jumped in, “Then your Dad got a better job, so your mom started to take care of us instead.” 

“So you two were already close by then,” the interviewer smiled, “Around what age did you begin volleyball?” 

“Too early.” Iwa said with a roll of his eyes, which left Hiroko slightly taken aback. “Do you not like volleyball, Iwaizumi-san?”

Oikawa laughed, cutting in and saving Iwa from having to fix the words put in his mouth, “It’s because I was always annoying him. I’d seen some amazing combos on tv with my dad, and ever since then I wanted to do the same thing. It took some convincing, though.”

The interviewer nodded, seeming to understand, “What did you prefer to do, Iwaizumi-san?” 

Iwa shrugged, “Regular kid stuff I guess. Look at weird bugs and climb trees and all.” 

“Both of you were very outdoorsy from the beginning then?” She clarified.

Oikawa nodded, “It definitely helped start off our careers. You definitely have to love exhaustion.” He joked. 

“Like anything,” Iwa added, “It takes work.” 

“The two of you have been known to be a power duo for quite some time, going back to your high school days. What would you say has been the greatest challenge working together?” 

Iwa answered without hesitation, pointing a thumb at Tooru, “This guy’s got an ego like you wouldn’t believe.” 

“Iwa-chan!” 

The interviewer laughed at that, her eyes shining brightly, “Do the two of you fight often?”

“All the time,” Iwa said, becoming more relaxed, “But we wouldn’t be friends otherwise.” 

“Would you care to elaborate?”

Iwa shrugged, “When you fight everything’s out in the open. We can’t afford to have everything bottled up, waiting to explode. It’s a lot easier for us to just say what pisses us off when it does. I think part of that is why we work so well together.” 

Oikawa looked at him all the while, thinking that something like that was almost sweet to say. Because worded like that it sounded like they were a _couple_ or something. 

He swallowed. 

No, that wasn’t right. Iwa meant it as teammates, and nothing more. 

Hiroko nodded, calling that admirable, before turning to Tooru and waiting for him to answer. 

“The biggest challenge?” He waved his hand carelessly, “Iwaizumi never listens. I think he’s been hit in the head too many times.” 

Again Hiroko laughed, before commenting on the fact that the two of them had really good chemistry. Oikawa felt himself stiffen. Hiroko flipped through her notebook.

“Oikawa-san, you were accepted to Shiratorizawa back in high school, which we all know now you famously rejected. Was it to stay close to Iwaizumi-san? And would you say that this impacted your career in any way?” 

“I think not going to Shiratorizawa was the best decision I could have ever made. They were a power school, there’s no denying that. But what I learned about teamwork and leadership at Aoba Johsai—I don’t regret any of it. By far it still remains one of the favorite teams I ever played on. A lot of us are still in touch from back then.”

She nodded, “Anything to add, Iwaizumi-san?”

He shrugged, “I think anywhere he would’ve gone he would’ve built up the volleyball team in the exact same way. That’s just who he is.” 

She commented happily on that, before flipping through her notebook again and moving on to the next question. 

“When did you two decide to live together? Was it a spur of the moment or did you plan it out?”

Again, the pair glanced at each other. Oikawa was the first to answer. “Like we said, we’ve just always been together. It just felt like the obvious thing to do.”

“Despite being Alpha and Omega?”

Tooru didn’t like the way she said that.

“It beats getting stuck with some random roommate,” Iwa said, not giving him the chance to speak, “And with Tooru our schedules are pretty much the same, so there’s no bothering the other person.” 

“Does this interfere with your personal lives?” Hiroko chirped

Iwa scrunched up his features, “What do you mean?” 

“Both of you have had relationships in the past. Do either one of you interfere with said relationships?” Hiroto had a teasing smile on her face, her pen eagerly waiting between her fingers.

Oikawa was about to speak up, but Iwa beat him to it, his voice calm and scary, but more than anything it was _alpha._

“That’s got nothing to do with it. If you want to know why our previous relationships haven’t worked out it’s because the life of an athlete isn’t all stardom and pixie dust. We have grueling schedules. We can’t dedicate the time to a partner, no matter how much they deserve it. Yeah, volleyball is our passion, always will be, but it’s still a job. We put real work into this. I don’t think people understand that. And to be quite honest I don’t see what this has to do with our performance anyway.” 

Hiroko hesitated, despite being an alpha herself, and Oikawa nearly smirked, looking at Iwa with proud eyes. 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” 

Hiroko cleared her throat, excusing herself. “Just two more questions,” she said, trying to push the subject along, “What’s something you’d like your fans to know?” 

Iwa crossed his arms, “I think I’ve said everything already.” 

She nodded weakly, turning to Oikawa with a pleading sort of glance. 

Tooru blinked. “The same thing I say whenever anyone interviews me,” he laughed, trying to lighten the mood, “I don’t want anyone to confuse my hard work for talent. In athletics, there’s always going to be someone gifted. Who just naturally achieves what they set out to do. But not everyone can be like that. And there’s something to be said about those who have the drive and put in the blood sweat and tears to grow into their sport.” 

“Very eloquently said, Oikawa-san.”

He smiled. 

“Last one,” she said, shooting Iwa a nervous glance, and choosing to look at Oikawa instead, “Everyone has been talking about the toss you sent to Iwaizumi at the last game. Normally something like that would be impossible. What all your fans want to know is, are the two of you bonded?” 

Oikawa paled. 

“No,” Iwa answered curtly, making it awkward for her to follow up.

“Have you ever thought about it,” she pressed on regardless, “It goes without saying that those who are bonded—”

“Not really,” Iwa said casually, “The way we are right now works more than fine. I think the toss last weekend attests to that. No point in trying to fix something that isn’t broken.” 

Oikawa nodded in the affirmative, trying to get some air back into his lungs. 

“Still,” her eyes were smirking, “A move like that is based almost on instinct alone. Would it be too much to affirm it for your fans? Could we get a photo of the two of you?” 

Iwa grimaced, and Oikawa knew something bad was gonna come out of his mouth, since Iwa cursed like a sailor, so he jumped in instead, standing up and undoing the top buttons of his shirt. 

“If it’s for our fans then absolutely!” He sang, urging Iwa to do the same. 

Iwa did so, albeit reluctantly, but soon enough the two of them were side by side, tugging at their collars and showing off their unmarked scent glands. 

Hiroko seemed satisfied enough with that, telling her cameraman to get a good shot, and once all of that was over she bowed humbly, thanking them both for taking the time to be interviewed. 

She ran through all of the details, in a very fast and professional voice which left Oikawa sort of dizzy, but he couldn’t be happier when they were all out of his apartment, and he could sink down to the floor in exhaustion.

“It’s always that same question,” he whined, “Why don’t people get that we just work well together?” 

“Because normally it would take a bond, idiot.” 

Oikawa grumbled, throwing his tie on the couch and saying he was going to take a nap. 

“You think they’d freak out if we did?” 

It came from nowhere, Iwa’s voice unusually loud in his ears, and it was enough to shoot every fiber of his being into attention. 

“What?”

“No,” Iwa settled into the couch, turning the tv on, “Nothing.” 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa made it to the couch faster than he would’ve liked to admit, taking the remote from Iwa’s hands far too easily, because the alpha wasn’t really putting up a fight, lowering the volume on the television. “What do you mean?” 

“Well…it’s obvious right?” He scratched the back of his head, avoiding the omega’s gaze, “Bonded athletes just _do_ better.” 

“Yeah…” Oikawa nodded feverishly, wanting the alpha to keep talking. Because something like this, it almost sounded like…

“I just mean…” Iwa struggled, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to seem careless, “To get better,” the seriousness in his voice was almost terrifying, “What if we _did_ bond?” 

Oikawa Tooru had never felt so terrified in all his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi Hajime had been in love with Oikawa Tooru for just about as long as he could remember.

Which was going on…how many years had that been now?

Whatever the case it was too fucking long.

Which was exactly why he wanted to bury himself in a hole and _die_ when he actually suggested bonding. Because what the fuck kind of shit was he _saying?_ He wasn’t even _drunk_ there was absolutely _no_ excuse for him to…

Damnit. 

And that face Oikawa was making. Like he was actually _considering_ it. It was cruel. 

But Oikawa was always cruel. 

Pressing up against him all the time, constantly holding platonic scenting with their team, teasingly calling Iwa _his alpha._

If the omega only knew, how much something like that…

“Forget it.”

“No, wait!” 

There was a fear to it. A certain amount of desperation in his voice that gave Iwa hope when he knew he never should’ve had any to begin with. But what else was Iwa supposed to think, from the way Oikawa lunged at him like that, eyes wide and pleading, like he needed something to hold onto.

“Do you really think we’d get better?”

Ah.

Of course Tooru would say something like that. Iwa swallowed, trying to collect himself. “That’s…obvious.” 

“Better than we are now?” Oikawa was _glowing_ , lips just about bursting from how wide his smile was, because there was nothing Oikawa Tooru loved more than being the best at volleyball. 

But wasn’t that exactly why Iwa had suggested it? Why the words just happened to tumble out of his mouth. Because he knew…when it came to volleyball…Tooru couldn’t refuse…?

“Iwa-chan! That makes so much sense! And since we’re already teammates, with a bond we’d be completely unstoppable! We’d make it to the Olympics for sure!” 

He was rambling now, in the way only Tooru did, bubbling and bursting at the seams, because he’d gotten an idea and he didn’t want to let go. 

“It’s not like it’d be that easy, stupid. It was a joke.” 

Oikawa stopped talking abruptly, narrowing his eyes at the alpha, before nearly climbing on top of him. “Who jokes about that sort of thing! Bonding is serious!”

“Which is exactly why you can’t jump into it!” Iwa argued, trying to push him off, “Christ’s sake Shittykawa at least _think_ before you—”

“I _am_ thinking! All you’d have to do is bite me—”

“It’s not that simple—”

“Yes it is—”

“We’d have to _fuck_ for the love of—”

“Iwa-chan,” the omega teased, voice sultry and sweet, “Have you thought about it before?” 

How would that playful expression change, Iwa thought, if he answered truthfully?

Iwa managed to push him off rather roughly, before brushing himself off, muttering that he never should’ve said anything to begin with. 

…

Internally, Oikawa was screaming. Because Iwa kept backing off like it really _was_ a joke. And maybe it _had_ been but _fuck_ he’d been waiting for too damn long to let go this easily. Because this was his way in, wasn’t it? If they bonded then there’d be that natural connection between them. And then, maybe, Iwa might start to fall for him too…

Did that count as lying? It wasn’t that he wanted Iwa to fall for him this way, with the cloud of heat and ruts and bonds clouding their minds. Of course this was probably the most ass backwards way to go about things but…it was the only thing Oikawa had. 

Because confessing was completely out of the question. He already knew Iwa didn’t see him like that. It’d only ruin what they’d taken the past twenty years building. 

“We could test it, I guess.” 

_Shit, did he say that out loud?_

“What do you mean?” Iwa glanced at him. 

“Well a bond entails… _that,”_ he struggled, which was saying something, since Oikawa Tooru had always had a way with words, “So we should try…baby steps…”

Iwa raised an eyebrow, looking at him doubtfully. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Iwa-chan. This was _your_ idea.” 

The alpha brought a hand to his chin, rubbing it pensively. “That’s true…” 

Oikawa was getting irritated, or nervous, probably both, so he was about to make a snarky remark, but before he could manage anything, Iwa kissed the edge of his lip. 

“Gross?” Iwa asked immediately after, was staring at him sharply, with black eyes that sent pleasant shivers down Oikawa’s spine. Shivers that prickled at him, urged him to submit. 

His heart had never beat so fast in his life. 

Not like he could let Iwa notice. 

“Is that how you kiss your omegas?” He managed with a scoff, “No wonder you’ve never had a steady relationship.” 

“Obviously I wasn’t gonna go for the full thing you bastard—”

It was now Tooru’s turn to be bold, grabbing the alpha by the cheeks and forcing his tongue past his teeth, taking care to lick the inside of Iwa’s mouth. 

His heart raced, his body shaking in a cold sweat, reveling in how goddamn _good_ the alpha tasted, and not just because he was an alpha, but because it was _Iwa,_ and Tooru thought if he didn’t pull away now…

“ _That’s_ a kiss, Iwa-chan.” Though he didn’t like how much his voice was shaking.

The alpha growled.

Tooru felt his pulse spike. He begged his body to return to normal. 

“So we can kiss,” Iwa said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “That’s not enough to form a fucking bond.” 

It kinda bothered Tooru how quickly the alpha did so. How critically he was talking about bonding after having been kissed. Because they _had_ just kissed. “Biting doesn’t seem that hard.” He countered, officially annoyed.

“You know what I mean, Tooru.” 

Oikawa swallowed. “Then…” he crawled over again, shaking on all fours. Hesitantly, he bumped his nose against Iwa’s scent glands, nuzzling softly. The scent of pine filled his lungs, intoxicating and drowning. This was the first time…without it being platonic…

He grabbed on tightly to Iwa’s shoulders, suddenly terrified of letting go, rubbing his cheek over the gland. And it was overwhelming, when the scent increased, as if granting him permission, as if maybe, by some miracle, Iwa wanted this too. And it wasn’t like Tooru was exactly trying to hold back when his tongue slid out, in an attempt to taste the alpha. To take even more than what he’d already been granted, to try and push fate just a little more. And maybe Tooru hadn’t been trying to hold back _at all,_ when a whine trembled out from his throat, needy and shaking. 

He was stopped though, Iwa pushing him away, stiff and hardly breathing. “God,” he exhaled, not looking at him, “How fucking loose are you?” 

The way he said it stung. As if Oikawa always spent that much time hooked on an alpha’s scent glands. As if _anyone_ would’ve been fine. 

Hajime was so goddamn _frustrating._

“I’m not loose! Stupid Iwa-chan!” He managed to throw a pillow at him, “Of course if an alpha smells good then an omega will—” He stopped himself, realizing what he’d just said. And, glancing up at the alpha, he knew Iwa had heard it too. 

“You think I smell good?” His eyes were dark, his voice loud despite that fact that he’d only whispered, but maybe Oikawa was just too sensitive at the moment, or the room too quiet. 

He nearly broke out in another cold sweat though, trying to cover it up. “Ha, nee, Iwa-chan. This might just actually work,” he pointed to his own neck, “How about you try me?” 

Part of him wanted Hajime to try. And the other didn’t. Sometimes he _really_ hated the anxiety that came with being an omega.

Iwa looked at him for a long time, before nodding his head.

“Right.”

Iwa-chan was too serious. But this was supposed to be a serious matter, right? This was a _bond_ they were considering, after all. So maybe Oikawa should try and be serious too. But how in the hell was _that_ gonna happen, with Iwa getting closer and closer, his breath right over—

Oikawa bit back a whimper. Because it was just Iwa’s nose, _just_ his nose but it felt like so much more than that, because for the first time ever it _wasn’t_ platonic, and with this kind of scent marking…

Iwa cursed under his breath, before inhaling, and Oikawa felt the heated shivers blaze down his spine, when the alpha began to lick. 

Iwa’s head was flooding. And for a brief moment his mind went into a fever. Because he got this sudden rush, the urge to hunt down any other alpha who’d ever been lucky enough to come this close to Oikawa’s scent. He could feel instincts taking over, which was _never_ a good thing, but it’s not like he could really _stop,_ when he pulled Oikawa even closer against his chest, nearly _bit_ at the scent glands, his right hand tightening around Oikawa’s back, the other closing into a fist, taking some of Tooru’s hair hostage. 

Tooru whimpered at that, and Iwa had held enough omegas to know what a sound like that meant, not even consciously deciding to growl but he did anyway, because when their scents were like this—

_“Iwa-chan.”_

Iwa inhaled sharply, seeming to come back to his senses, now aware of the way Oikawa was shaking, his long fingers clenched closed around the front of Iwa’s shirt, the soft tone of his voice reminding him that it was his best friend he was doing this to. 

“Sorry,” he pulled away abruptly, so much so that Oikawa nearly fell forward, “Alpha instinct.” 

Tooru nodded, in a bit of a daze, looking at Iwa with wet eyes. 

_Fuck._

Oikawa managed to laugh. “They’re really not kidding with all that…” his voice trailed off, mumbling about ‘that alpha-omega stuff.’

“You’re hard.” Iwa blurted. 

Which, in retrospect he really shouldn’t have said. But he chalked it up to the fact that his mind was still foggy. 

It quickly cleared up, however, after the slap he received from Oikawa. 

“Ow, what the fu—”

“Don’t say such crude things!” Oikawa practically _screeched,_ “This is all embarrassing enough as is!!” 

“It’s gonna be a hell of a lot more embarrassing if we plan on _bonding—_ ”

“AND WHO’S IDEA WAS THAT??” Tooru grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping himself with it, collecting as many pillows as he could to try and surround himself. 

It was the closest thing to a nest as he could get. After all these years, Iwa knew at least that much. 

He cleared his throat, steadying himself, trying to be calm for Tooru. “Hey, you ok?”

Oikawa looked at him from behind the pillows, looking like a grandma from the way he’d tossed the blanket over his head. 

“Stupid Iwa-chan…” 

“I’m sorry,” Iwa began slowly, inching closer to him, “Can I come in?” 

Oikawa closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“I went too far,” Iwa admitted, “But honestly I’m the same as you right now.” 

Oikawa’s eyes shot open at that, the blanket falling off his head, and the pillows falling limp at his side. “Really?” 

“Jeez,” Iwa looked away, “Don’t make me say it again, idiot!” 

Oikawa felt the sting of those words on his chest, remembering that the only reason they were even doing this was because…

“Well…” he curled in on himself again, albeit it unconsciously, “I guess it really doesn’t matter so long as the alpha and omega are compatible…”

“And we’ve known each other so long—”

“It’s sort of expected isn’t it?” Oikawa managed to laugh in a rather normal way, the kind of laugh he always used to get out of any given situation. 

A heavy silence blanketed the room just then, Oikawa feeling like a stranger in his own house. Like the person across from him right now was not the same one he’d known his whole life. 

“We should think about it. Seriously think about it, I mean.” 

Oikawa cleared his throat. “Some research wouldn’t hurt either…”

“You’re right about that.”

It fell silent again. Tooru was the first to speak. “If we do, I don’t want it to be during my heat.”

“It’s gonna hurt like a bitch—”

“I don’t care,” Tooru said quickly, almost desperately, “I want to be level headed.” 

Hajime noticeably swallowed, and Tooru felt his heart twinge. “Ok. That’s reasonable.” 

Oikawa nodded, shifting under the blanket. “I guess…I’ll start on lunch then,” he managed with an exhale, needing something to take his mind off things. 

“Might as well make it dinner,” Iwa said, sounding like he, too, needed the distraction. “It’s already four.” 

“Mm,” Oikawa agreed, letting the blanket fall back on the couch as he stood up, stretching his limbs and relaxing. This was more like the Iwa he knew. “Soba sound good?”

Hajime nodded, relaxing at the fact that Oikawa’s scent had returned to what it normally was. “Soba sounds great.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“What’re you doing?”

Oikawa slammed the laptop shut out of reflex, his heart absolutely stopping, before he turned around, realizing it was only Iwa. 

Which was a sort of dumb thing to realize, considering he was at home, so unless there was some sort of home invasion (very unlikely in this sort of neighborhood) the only other person it _could_ have been was…Iwa. 

Still, he was caught off guard. 

“I was just…” he opened the computer again, clearing his throat, “Newly bonded omegas are really needy.” 

“Alphas too, in their own way.” Iwa said smartly.

Oikawa shot him a doubtful glance. “It’s not really comparable.”

Iwa shrugged, setting his stuff down. “I guess not.” 

“Did you eat yet?”

“Grabbed some ramen with Ushijima.”

Oikawa nodded, his eyes skimming down the webpage. 

“There’s a lot that goes into this.” He muttered.

“Figured there would be.”

Oikawa said nothing, simply continued skimming down the page, before a softish voice that didn’t really suit the alpha reached his ears. 

“Don’t like it?”

Oikawa spun in his chair, his legs folded in front of him so that his knees hit his chest, “It just sounds a bit troublesome is all. For you, I mean. Since you’d have to deal with it…as the alpha…”

He spun back around, wondering if he’d said that casually enough. 

“That’s ok,” Iwa said, coming up behind him, so that he could read too, “I mean with stuff like that it’s basically instinct right? It probably won’t be too difficult.” 

Oikawa’s heart beat fast. “That’s…true…”

“Constant scent marking will make an omega feel secure,” Iwa read, which was becoming slightly horrible for Oikawa, since the alpha was leaning in _real_ close, “Gee fuck, ya don’t say—”

“It’s just to cover the basics!”

“That stuff is all obvious!” Iwa said, taking a hold of the mouse and quickly scrolling through, “Even with betas that shit is applicable.” 

“Not _all_ of it—”

“Well what then?” 

Oikawa reddened, looking at the corner of the screen though it did nothing to create any distance between him and Iwa. “After bonding…”

Iwa raised an eyebrow before shooting him a confused glance. “What?” 

Oikawa shifted awkwardly, pushing Iwa’s hand away, and scrolling back up. “After bonding,” he read, “Many confuse the resulting effects with an omega’s heat, but this biological phenomenon is actually a result of the bond itself.”

“So what, after we bond we’re gonna be fucking like bunnies?” 

Oikawa pulled at his back pillow and hit Iwa with it. “You’re so _crude.”_

“I’m just saying it in simple Japanese.” 

Oikawa didn’t say anything after that. Which gave Iwa the feeling that maybe he said something he shouldn’t have. But then again, sometimes being with Oikawa felt like he was walking on eggshells all the goddamn time. Because it’s not like that sort of thing was _unknown._ Of course after a couple bonded—people didn’t get pups out of nowhere, after all. 

“Look,” he corrected, “If you’re uncomfortable with any of this…” he struggled to find the words, suddenly, because like this, it felt like everything would be brushed away in a single sentence, “I mean it’s a _bond_. That’s…” his voice wavered, “It’s kind of meant for people who…you know—”

“Who love each other.” 

Iwa faltered, his breath catching in his chest. Oikawa had said it harshly. _Accusingly_ , almost. For a moment—and _only_ a moment— Iwa swore he saw—

“Or~” that teasing voice was back in less than a heartbeat, Tooru showing off the kind of smile that made everyone swoon, “For people who hate losing~”

Iwa swallowed thickly, letting out a sigh as he nodded his head, “You definitely don’t like losing.” 

Oikawa felt sick to his stomach. Because Iwa was doing that _sighing_ thing again. Like he was completely out of patience. Like he was regretting ever having mentioned bonding in the first place. 

He fidgeted with the mouse, moving it randomly over the desk. “You don’t want to?”

“It’s not that.”

“Then?” He was too scared to turn around, wondering if he’d even be able to hear Iwa’s reply with the way his blood was rushing in his ears. 

“None of this seems weird to you?” 

At this, Oikawa did look up. “No?” 

Iwa’s expression was unreadable. But it always was. 

If anything, right now, he almost looked like he was in pain. Like he had bad fish or something. That was definitely _not_ the kind of face Oikawa wanted him to be making. “We’re childhood friends,” he reasoned, making sure to keep his voice as light as possible, “That’s its own kind of love, isn’t it?” He smiled nice and wide, in order to prove his point. 

Iwa wasn’t smiling though. Which made Tooru’s heart plunge down into his stomach. 

Naturally, he laughed it off, “If you’re that against it, we don’t have to.” He let his head rest in his hands, pouting and letting out a long sigh, “This is the first time I’ve ever been rejected by an alpha~” 

He was hit upside the head before he even had a chance to see it coming, and Oikawa couldn’t have been any more grateful, because for a moment he really thought he was going to _cry—_

“Always so fucking dramatic. I’m just thinking.” 

“Well _think_ then—”

“I _am—”_

“Iwa-chaaan,” Oikawa huffed, spinning his chair around, because he still needed to be distracted. Because Iwa wasn’t saying no, yet. And that made his heart beat way too fast for his own good. “What’re you so worried about?” 

“How are you _not_ worried?”

“Because if it’s with you then it’ll be fine.” The words tumbled out before he had a chance to think them over, blurting out of him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And Iwa was looking at him, was like _really_ looking at him, and Oikawa felt his pulse spike. “I just mean things always tend to work out for us! Luck and all. That sort of thing.” Oikawa spun around in the chair again, letting out an annoyed yet anxious sort of sigh. “I’m just saying I’m fine with it if you are.” He grumbled. 

Iwa leaned in, taking a long inhale, Oikawa thinking his heart would stop. Which wasn’t exactly the best alternative, to a heart that had previously been going too fast to count. 

“You really do…smell good…”

Oikawa shifted awkwardly, trying to make his shortened inhales sound normal. “You do…too…” Hesitantly, he turned to look at Iwa, not realizing that by doing so, their faces were practically touching. He nearly lost his nerve. 

“It’ll be fine…right?” 

Iwa pulled away, straightening, suddenly seeming a lot taller than he actually was. “Ok. Let’s go.” 

“What—”

Oikawa was pulled out of his chair, and dragged down the very short hallway into his room. “Wait, what are you—”

“We might as well do it now—”

“What do you mean _now?_ What happened to _thinking—”_

“I did think about it.” 

“That fast? You’re insane! And why are we going to _my_ room?” 

“We’re both clearly not against this. And bond marks can be changed, if you ever wanna…or if we retire and you…”

Oikawa wished he had finished that sentence, he really wished he had, but Iwa never did, instead finished it of with:

“Your bed’s bigger.” 

And maybe it was because too much was happening at once, or maybe Tooru just wasn’t able to process any of it, probably some jumbled combination of both, but the only thing he could manage to blurt out was, “We should take a bath first!” 

Iwa looked at him with the kind of face he got whenever Oikawa tried to explain solar systems. 

“You already took your bath.”

“But you haven’t!” 

“There was no practice today. I’m not dirty—”

“I’d actually!” Oikawa began to push him back out into the hallway, “Feel much more comfortable if you took a bath first—”

“Are you serious—”

“This is serious!” He practically screeched, “Bonding is serious!” 

And with that he gave a final push, slamming his bedroom door shut. 

If he had just an ounce less of self control he would have started building a nest. But this was _not_ the time for nests. This was the time to panic and to figure out just what in the _fuck_ he was supposed to do. Because at the rate things were going now he’d be knotted and bonded by the end of the night. 

No. _No,_ he was definitely _not_ dripping slick right now. That’d be a fine fucking mess for Iwa to walk into. That would be horrible. He wouldn’t know what to do. Didn’t want to know what kind of face Iwa would make if he realized… 

He curled up on his bed, rocking back and forth in a comforting rhythm. He didn’t want to think about that right now. Because it was an image that’d been burned into his mind since the very beginning. 

_Don’t make this weird, Tooru._

How many time had Iwa said those words? And how many times had Tooru had to swallow his heart as a result? What they had now was good enough. It was _more_ than good enough because right now, Oikawa had everything he ever wanted. 

Sharing an apartment with his alpha, watching movies on the weekends, cooking dinner and laughing about their day together. For gods sakes they even had matching coffee mugs. 

It was all perfectly perfect. Except for the simple fact that Iwa wasn’t _his_ alpha, per se. But there wasn’t any harm in pretending…sometimes…when Oikawa fell asleep during movie night and miraculously ended up in his own bed. It would have been much better waking up next to Iwa, of course, but the way it was now…

He tightened his grip around his legs, rocking all the faster. If Iwa found out then he’d lose all of that. Every last piece. 

And that was something no nest could ever hope to make up for. So for now, he’d just deal with it. Everything he read online pointed to bonds connecting two people whether they liked it or not. So all Tooru had to do was bear with this first experience and then soon enough, maybe Iwa would also start to feel…

Iwa… _would_ grow attached, wouldn’t he? In a way that was meant for more than just volleyball? All of the websites said the same thing. There was no way they’d make it into Monday without reclaiming their bond at least ten times over. So, naturally, it only made sense to assume that Iwa might actually start feeling for him too, right? 

Oikawa hiccupped, grabbing one of his pillows and practically screaming into it. 

They wouldn’t be making love. They’d be fucking with the purpose of a bond in mind. So that’d be that. And then maybe that’d be the end of it and they could go on with their normal lives. And honestly, maybe that’d be the best way to go about this all. 

There was only one problem. 

How the hell was Oikawa supposed to touch Iwa without giving away that this was what he’d been wanting for the past fifteen years? 

He swallowed nervously, trying to get a grip on himself. He could hear the shower going. It probably wouldn’t be long before Iwa walked in. The alpha was prone to taking quick showers, after all. 

A small part of Oikawa wondered if he should just suck it up and join him in the shower. But he quickly decided against it, because shower sex wasn’t ever really all that great, no matter who it was with. And for their first time, Oikawa wanted to be physically comfortable, at least, considering everything else was going to be a train wreck. 

Besides, Tooru only ever planned on bonding once in his life. So might as well…make it…

The shower turned off, and Oikawa felt his heart stop. Maybe…if he locked the door…

It wasn’t like he could move anyway. He’d lost all the strengths in his legs. At this rate, Iwa would just be fucking a goddamn wooden _board_ , Oikawa was so terrified. But he inhaled, taking in a breath that was much larger than necessary, licking his lips as he heard the ridiculously loud shuffling around, because Iwa always slammed the drawers shut, when a simple push would do. Part of him was hoping Iwa jus wouldn’t come back in. Another part of him thought he would die if the alpha just brushed it all away. 

He swallowed thickly. 

It was now or never, wasn’t it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally you guys I had three glasses of wine which is three more than I should have had and let me tell you, as a small girl of barely a hundred pounds my tolerance is essentially none existent but boy howdy I have never written a chapter so fast in my life. This could either be a very good or very bad thing. I love you all. Comments are much appreciated as usual. All da loves from Madame <3 Hope you enjoyed and there weren't too many spelling errors or I'll cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.

He’d done it now. 

At first Iwa had planned to set the shower to as cold as possible. To cool his head and keep himself sane. But he ended up taking a normal ass shower, his body running on autopilot as his mind raced with excuses. 

_It’s near my rut so I’m not thinking clearly_

_The ramen made my stomach feel weird_

_This is stupid we’re childhood friends so_

_We’re already good enough players as it is._

That was all lame as fuck. But he needed to get out of this. He was the alpha, so decisions like this could basically fall on his shoulders right? He never should’ve suggested this in the first place. That’s why he’d said to do it _now_ as in like _right away_ because he knew if there was any sort of pause he’d lose his nerve.

And Iwaizumi Hajime was losing his fucking nerve. 

Water went up his nose, and he thought he was dying, coughing and spitting onto the shower floor. 

If he drowned in the shower, then wouldn’t he not have to deal with this anymore? 

He scrubbed his face with more intensity than could ever be deemed necessary, as if he were physically trying to clear out his thoughts. The shower was a bad idea. Because his scent would be _way_ to obvious. He could only do so much to try and suppress it. 

But…Oikawa seemed nervous too. Was that just because bonds were scary or because he was about to fuck his best friend?

Probably both. 

He turned off the shower, nearly slipping to his death as he tried to get out, mind about as foggy as the mirror that was staring back at him. 

What the hell was he supposed to _do?_

Should he put on cologne? That’d be too much, right? Deodorant? Was that necessary? Hell if he knew. He went through about three different drawers, because he couldn’t remember where the hell he kept anything to begin with. 

He hadn’t brought any spare clothes in there with him. The only thing he had was a towel. Would that be weird, if he just walked out there with nothing but a towel? His hair was still wet. Was he supposed to dry it? Would it bother Oikawa if his hair was wet? 

He ruffled it up with the towel, trying to get rid of the excess water. He wiped away at the mirror, trying to get a look at his reflection. 

Growling at himself, he turned around, wrapping the towel around his waist. 

This was stupid. 

He wasn’t a virgin and neither was Oikawa. Sex was just sex. So fuck it. This was just going to happen and it was going to be over in a matter of moments anyway because the only thing that really needed to happen was a bite. 

And that was the only thing Oikawa was expecting anyway. 

He swallowed, feeling his chest tighten. Because Oikawa was only in this for the volleyball. 

Which was _fine,_ because Iwa knew that from the beginning. So that’s all there was to it. 

He opened the door, letting it slam behind him, cringing as it did so, silently chastising himself because it was too loud of a sound and he was enough on edge as is. And stepping into the room was a weird sort of thing, the omega sitting on the edge of the bed, giving off a scent that wasn’t quite Oikawa but wasn’t quite _not_ Oikawa, if that made any sense, especially from the way the pillows had been moved around on the bed, as if he were restraining himself from building a nest. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

“I showered.”

_Smooth, Iwa, smooth._

Oikawa looked him up and down, nodding. “Your hair’s wet.” 

The alpha’s hands unconsciously went up to touch his hair. “Yeah.”

“I’ll dry it for you,” Oikawa said, getting up and heading into their bathroom, motioning for Iwa to sit on the bed. He was back moment later with the hair dryer, plugging it in and then taking a seat behind Iwa, resting on his knees so he’d be above him. 

“It’s bad if you leave it wet, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice was soft, in what Iwa could tell was an attempt to sound normal. 

“I’ve done it before,” Iwa returned, not recognizing his own voice either.

“That’s how you get sick.” Tooru affirmed, seeming to relax a little, running his hand through the alpha’s hair, moving the dryer back and forth. 

Maybe they stayed like that for a lot longer than they really had to. But the omega’s touch was a gentle one, carefully running his fingers through the alpha’s hair, and if Iwa weren’t focusing enough he definitely would’ve started purring. There was also the simple fact that this all felt too… _normal._ Because for them, stuff like this _was_ normal. 

But no matter how normal it was supposed to be, Tooru’s fingers still made the hair on Iwa’s nape stand up on end. The way he brushed his hair back, ruffled it up again, making sure to keep the dryer at a far enough distance…

It was all so… _loving._

Iwa managed to clear his throat, feeling his hands start to itch. “I think it’s dry, now, Tooru.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft, his heart starting to pound against his chest. 

“Oh.” Oikawa turned the dryer off, letting his hands rest on the alpha’s shoulders. “Right, well…there you go.” He seemed to realize what he was doing, because he quickly lifted his hands, “Ah, sorry—”

Iwa turned, taking Tooru’s hand in his own. And even doing that felt…normal. Or maybe he was just getting swept up by the moment, or by what he wanted to be a moment, because Tooru’s eyes looked big and brown, just then, a little scared but also not, and his lips looked chapped, as if he’d been biting them, but Tooru had always had that sort of habit, and more than anything else…

He was leaning in before he even really realized what he was doing, but, Tooru had leaned in too, hadn’t he? Or was that just Iwa imagining things? Whatever the case their lips were touching now, not in anything that could really be called a kiss, but then again how could it not, with their eyes closed and Iwa wondering how he could be so short of breath from something so chaste. 

Tooru pulled away first, licking his lips with a shaky breath, sitting crossed legged and holding his hands out in front of him. “H-How are we going to do this?” 

It was soft, just barely above a whisper, and Iwa found himself replying much in the same way. “I don’t know.” 

Oikawa nodded, taking a quick glance around the room, before taking off his shirt andtossing it off to the side, shaking his head to adjust his hair after he’d done so. He looked at Iwa with a shy sort of smile that the alpha hadn’t seen since they were kids. 

“Ah…now we’re even?” He motioned between them, since Iwa was still wearing just a towel. The omega looked down towards the bed. “Since we’re really doing this…um…” he scratched the back of his head, then looked up at Iwa, “I know I’m high maintenance. I’m not that dense. But it’s going to get even worse after…I mean omegas in general…” 

“I’ve handled it all this time, haven’t I?” 

There was a sudden tinge of pink to Oikawa’s cheeks, just then, his eyes almost misty. “Yeah. Yeah, you have.” 

“So with the bond…”

“Right,” Oikawa nodded, “…the bond…” 

Something felt off. _Everything_ felt off, actually. Because Iwa didn’t want to do it this way. He wanted him to know…before… 

Hajime leaned in again, cupping the omega’s cheeks. 

“Iwa?—”

“Tooru, listen,” Hajime swallowed, about a million different words running through his mind all at once. Because nothing had really changed about this guy, not since the very beginning. And it was since that very beginning, that Iwa had been thinking of how he should finally say it.

“Tooru, you should know,” he swallowed, looking at him. 

“Yeah?”

He faltered, suddenly losing the ability to speak. Because along with the million ways he’d planned out to confess, those all came with a million and one ways for Tooru to reject him.

And Iwaizumi Hajime was a coward.

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt.” He managed, thinking he’d choke on his own tongue.

Tooru made an expression he couldn’t quite read, but it looked… _hurt_ almost, which made no sense to Iwa—

“Yeah,” Oikawa smiled softly, nodding, “Yeah of course. Thank you.” 

Iwa swallowed thickly, wondering if he should ask Tooru to lie down. This had all stopped feeling natural a long time ago. 

“Um, so—”

“Could we—”

Both started at the same time, and stopped in unison. Iwa motioned for Oikawa to go first. 

The omega was noticeably chewing the inside of his cheeks, holding onto his left arm, and not looking at the alpha. 

“Could we…scenting…kinda helps…”

Iwa’s eyes widened, realizing what the omega wanted. “Sure. Yeah, of course. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Oikawa nodded, scorching closer, bumping his nose against Iwa’s scent glands. The more Tooru nuzzled, the more Iwa wished he was wearing more than just a towel. But the omega was giving off a much better scent than before, muscles no longer tense, happily scenting and giving the occasional lick to the alpha’s glands. 

“You’re warm…”

“You too,” Iwa returned, thinking that things felt natural again, especially when they kissed again, as if they’d been doing this sort of thing for years. But that feeling quickly disappeared, when Tooru pulled away, lips swollen from the kiss, looking at Iwa with gleamy eyes. 

“Wanna scent me?” 

His blood spiked.

_How many alphas had he said that to?_

Iwa didn’t want to know. Except he _did,_ just so maybe he could rip all of their throats out. But he tried not to think about it, because he didn’t want to suddenly start giving off a scent that might frighten the omega. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Turn your head a bit.” 

_Thrilling_ , was the only word to describe it. How easily the omega submitted in front of him, offering his glands. It made the alpha’s blood… _rush._

So maybe it was a bit possessive, when he took hold of the back of Tooru’s neck, skipping the scenting going straight to licking at the glands, suddenly desperate for that sweet taste. 

He could feel the small tremor that ran through Oikawa, which only excited him all the more, making him want to—

“Iwa-chan…” it was practically a whimper, and Iwa thought that the towel wasn’t doing him any good at this point. But it was enough to snap him back to his senses. Today of all days he really needed to control his instincts. Not that he dropped his hold on Tooru’s neck, though.

“Sorry,” he breathed, “You just smell good,” he nuzzled in apology, once again in full control. Tooru shivered again, but in a way that felt more pleasant for the both of them, and Iwa found himself pulling the omega in for a hug. “You smell _really_ good, actually.”

Tooru squeezed in response, managing a nuzzle of his own, “My head feels…ha…maybe I’m starting my heat?”

He gave a dizzying sort of smile, as if he were drunk, but Iwa knew it wasn’t true, though he couldn’t figure out why Tooru would say something like that in the first place. 

“Or maybe I’m starting my rut…” 

He wasn’t sure why he said that, either, to be honest, but it seemed like a good enough excuse to push the omega down, to keep the momentum, because he felt that if he stopped it now, they’d never get another shot. 

So Iwa held him down, licking the omega’s scent glands and all around his neck, feeling the blood rush in his ears from the way Oikawa was squirming beneath him. And he could feel his senses sharpen, when he caught the scent of slick. 

What he wouldn’t give to lick that all up right now. 

But for both their sakes he didn’t do anything near that, just licked and nipped at Tooru’s chest, a few whines parting his own lips because the truth was he’d been waiting too damn long for this moment. 

“You don’t…have to do that.” 

It was enough for Iwa to freeze. Because Oikawa sounded scared, almost, or maybe it was something else entirely. But that _something else_ was what worried Iwa the most. Because they really _didn’t_ have any need for all of this foreplay, not if they were only bonding for the sake of volleyball. And maybe Tooru just wanted it all to be done and over with as soon as possible. His chest tightened again. 

He cleared his throat. “I’ll loosen you up a bit first.” He started to pull on the omega’s sweats before Tooru had the chance to object, but he was squirming, and suddenly Iwa was terrified again. Because Oikawa Tooru was lying under him now, completely naked. 

He inhaled, tugging at the towel in a rush, “Um, ah—“ he tossed the pants and towel down to the floor, hoping it wasn’t obvious that his hands were shaking, “Now we’re even.” 

Tooru scoffed, tossing an arm over his face and turning his head to the side, “I think the last time we were both naked was when we were still taking baths together…” 

Iwa swallowed, “Locker rooms don’t count?” He tried, though it sounded a lot funnier in his head. Was it even appropriate, to try and lighten the mood like this? 

Oikawa snorted, “Of course it doesn’t.” 

Iwa nodded, feeling weird that Tooru wasn’t looking at him, but he thought it’d probably be worse if he _was_ looking at him, so he just put his hands on the omega’s hips. “Um…tell me…tell me if anything hurts.” 

Oikawa nodded, and so Iwa stroked his length a bit, not really knowing what he was doing, before letting his fingers drop lower, cautiously sticking a finger in. Tooru twitched, his lips pressing together tightly, but other than that he seemed fine, so Iwa figured it was ok to add another finger. 

The omega’s thighs tensed, and Tooru’s lips parted to reveal a clenched jaw, his arm still covering his face. 

“Don’t…” he trembled, “Don’t look.” 

But how could Iwa _not_ look, after Tooru said something like that? Was he shy? Is that what it was? A boisterous guy like him? 

_Cute._

But that just pissed him off all over again. Because _he_ should be the only one who got to see the real Tooru. So his thrusts became a bit more jerky, with the intention to make Tooru squirm as much as possible. But then, the omega’s back arched. Iwa stopped, keeping his fingers where they were, his eyes wide. 

“There?” He pressed up, rubbing gently, and Tooru’s back arched higher than before. 

“N-No, please don’t—”

Like hell Iwa was gonna stop. That arch was the most beautiful thing he’d seen in all his life. 

“Iwa-chan, stop—if you—I’m—”

He wasn’t even registering anything anymore, was completely entranced from the way Oikawa’s mouth was hanging open, from how tightly his walls were squeezing his fingers, at how completely _red_ the omega’s face was, and—

Nails dug into Iwa’s arm, Oikawa’s entire body tensing as he spilled all over his stomach, his thighs clenched and shaking. His arm was slapped.

“Idiot!” Oikawa huffed, “I told you to _stop!”_ He pushed the alpha off, reaching over to the nightstand to try and grab some tissues. 

Iwa seemed to come to his senses, reaching over as well, “Sorry, that’s my bad—“

“Damn right it is—you’re always—always—so _fucking_ embarrassing!” Oikawa wiped frantically, trying to clean his chest, red all the way up to his ears. But what stood out the most was the fact that the omega had cussed. Because it took _quite_ a bit to get Oikawa that mad. 

Shit, that wasn’t good. “Sorry,” he tried again, “It seemed like you were feeling good so—”

“Whatever,” the omega threw the tissue, flipping over on his stomach and grabbing at one of the pillows, shoving his face in and sticking his ass out. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Iwa couldn’t think of any other words that would ever sound so cruel. 

…

Oikawa Tooru was _dying._ Because who finished _that_ fast? With nothing but _fingers._ How the hell had Iwa found his spot so quickly? That was inhuman. It was beyond alpha instinct. It was like Iwa knew him so well that he literally knew him inside and out and it was fucking _terrifying._

He was so uncool. 

Which was precisely why now he had his face shoved in a pillow, because if he had to look at Iwa any longer he really would pass out. There wasn’t enough blood in his head to keep focus. And Iwa was so _gentle._ It was almost painful, the way his soft touches sent needy shivers all up and down Tooru’s skin. 

He could feel Iwa mounting him, which only sent the goosebumps racing down his arms, because how many times had he pictured this scenario, exactly? Was it actually happening or was this just another one of his fantasies? 

“Tooru,” Iwa nipped at his ear, and Tooru nearly fucking _squealed._ But he managed to suppress it, despite the fact that his entire lower body tensed. “Sorry. That’s twice now…I’ll listen to you, so whatever you’re uncomfortable with…”

Oikawa’s heart twinged, his face sinking further into the pillow. He hadn’t meant for Iwa to sound so remorseful about it. It’s not like anything he’d done had been against his will or anything like that. 

“It’s fine,” he managed, hoping the pillow could muffle the tremors in his voice. 

“Tell me…if it hurts.” Iwa said, squeezing the omega’s hips lightly. 

Oikawa nodded, hugging the pillow, his ears absolutely burning. But it was nothing compared to the heat that suddenly began to rub against him, that pressed up against his ass and then…

His knees gave, his stomach curving towards the mattress, fingers closing around the sheets. 

_Oh._ So _that’s_ how it felt.

This was _Iwa._ Iwa was _inside_ of him. And fucking _gods_ he felt _delicious,_ throbbing and pulsing and _hot_ against him. It blew every fantasy Oikawa had ever had out of the water. 

_Please,_ he thought, _move._

“Are you ok?” Iwa spoke fast, trying to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. He wasn’t sure how long he should give Oikawa to adjust, but the omega was pretty wet, so it should have been fine, for the most part, but from the way he was breathing—although the view of his back bending was even more gorgeous from this angle, and Iwa had to fight the urge to run a finger down the omega’s spine, because he still hadn’t gotten the ok—

“I’m fine. You can move.” 

Maybe it was a bit too eager, how quickly he started thrusting after Oikawa said so, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been waiting a lot longer than just these past three minutes. And once he did, holding onto the omega’s hips to keep them steady, nothing else seemed to matter. 

Because Oikawa was letting out these little whimpers that probably would have been a lot louder without him biting into the pillow like that, but it didn’t matter, because those little whimpers quickly evolved into moans, and it wasn’t much longer before Iwa was letting out a few groans of his own, and finally he couldn’t help himself anymore, he pressed his thumb into the small of Tooru’s back. And Tooru _screamed._ Which was the absolute best fucking sound Iwa had ever heard in all of his life. So he did it again, squeezing the omega’s hip with his other hand, pressing his chest to Tooru’s back to lick the top of his spine. 

The way Oikawa trembled in his arms was something the alpha never wanted to let go of. Because it wastoo good, pairing it with the way his scent tasted, suckling at the glands and moaning into Tooru’s ear, because every time he did that Tooru’s walls tightened against his dick, and _fuck_ if that wasn’t encouraging, because _damn right_ Iwa could make him feel good, better than anyone could ever fucking hope to try. 

_Hurry up and fall in love with me._

There was nothing that could ever compare to this. Nothing that could ever compare to Tooru. Because every time Iwa pulled away the omega’s walls tightened, as if begging him to stay, and it made it oh so fucking good when Iwa thrusted back in, especially with those little yelps Oikawa was giving, that lean body bouncing with every pounding motion. Not to mention that from this angle, Iwa could see _everything._ The way his dick looked, swallowed up by Tooru’s hole, how glisteningly sweet his cock looked coated in the omega’s slick, the way Oikawa’s thighs were trembling, how white his knuckles were from gripping at the sheets. That tight little ass meeting his thrusts, as if he were begging for more, and Iwa thought that something like that was fucking _dangerous,_ because if he kept this up then he really might not stop until the omega was plump and pregnant and bursting with pups. 

_Fuck._

It didn’t help that the room smelled so _obscene._ And not just the scent, but the _sounds._ The way their bodies _smacked_ together, sloshy and sticky and just fucking delicious.

All of it, every last bit, from Tooru’s toes to his scent, made Iwa’s chest swell with pride. 

He could feel his knot starting to swell, and Tooru’s scent glands looked more than just appetizing, because by the end of this those would be _his_ scent glands, wouldn’t they, baring _his_ mark and _his_ scent and everyone would know that Tooru…

_Mine._

He sucked the back of his neck, admittedly using a bit more teeth than he really wanted, but instinct was a hard sort of thing to supress, in this sort of situation, and Iwa…

“Hajime.” 

He stopped, abruptly, though it hurt a bit, what with his knot still swelling, and his fangs aching to claim skin. 

“Tooru?” 

“H-Hajime…” 

Iwa’s heart raced, as he pulled out immediately, turning Tooru over and prying the pillow from his face. 

“Are you ok?” his mind raced in panic, because Tooru’s eyes were red and puffy, as if he’d been crying, and was Iwa really _that_ kind of alpha? The kind that wouldn’t notice when their omega was in distress? “Did I hurt you? We’ll stop—”

“N-No, I—” Tooru sat up, “I’m fine, I just—I want to—erm should we do it like this?”

Iwa scanned his face, trying to get his panic to die down. “Like what?” 

Oikawa crawled closer, wrapping his arms around Iwa’s neck. “I was just thinking,” he’d managed to look at him, but suddenly turned his head away, “I can’t bite you if…that position…” 

“Right,” Iwa said, his heart starting to race for a whole new reason, “Yeah, of course. Um, here,” he propped Oikawa up, hoisting him up from the very tops of his thighs to position the omega over himself. 

Tooru let out a strained sort of exhale as he came down, squeezing his arms around Iwa’s neck. 

“You ok?” 

He nodded, smiling weakly, “It’s deeper, like this.” 

“Yeah,” Iwa swallowed, feeling his dick throb, “It is.” 

“I can feel your knot.” Tooru was hiding behind his lashes, but his cheeks were red just the same. 

“Last chance to change your mind.” Iwa scoffed, but he tightened his grip around the omega’s waist as he said so, as if silently begging him to stay. 

Oikawa shook his head shyly, before meeting his eyes. “Can we kiss?” 

Iwa nodded, and their lips met, gentle caress rolling over gentle caress, Iwa slowly starting to rock them back and forth. 

He’d never felt it this intensely before, never felt so _close_ to any other omega before, feeling this much heat, this much _need…_

This position was much better though, Iwa had to give Oikawa that much, because now he could suck on the scent glands more freely, run his hands all up and down the omega’s back. And as great as it was watching Tooru squirm beneath him, having him do it in his arms, rolling his hips into the alpha’s lap was perhaps even more delicious. 

“I’m pretty close,” the alpha admitted, gritting his teeth and squeezing Oikawa’s torso, grunting as his hips tried desperately to push his knot into the omega. 

Oikawa nodded feverishly, squeezing his thighs around Iwa’s waist, “Me too.” 

Iwa’s hand found it’s way up to Tooru’s hair, closing his fist around it, “You first. That way,” he groaned, “With my knot, it’ll hurt less.” 

Tooru was breathless, managing another shaky nod, “Ok,” he managed, bending down slightly to rub his nose against Iwa’s scent glands. 

He bit, a lot deeper than Iwa expected, and the alpha felt his eyes go wide, letting out a howl of a sound, feeling his knot pushing past Oikawa’s rim almost immediately after, and in a movement based on instinct alone, he claimed his omega. 

Oikawa screamed into Iwa’s shoulder, one that wasn’t as pretty or as pleasant as the ones he’d been making all night, and Iwa found himself apologizing in his head, before sinking his fangs in even deeper, making _damn_ sure his mark would stay. 

He pulled away with his mouth tasting like metal, licking his lips and then lapping at Oikawa’s glands to clear up the blood in silent apology. Tooru wasn’t really moving, just shivering softly, so Iwa nuzzled him, wrapping his arms around him protectively and falling back against the bed, so that Tooru could rest comfortably against his chest. 

Iwa ran a reassuring hand up and down Oikawa’s back, letting his chest rumble so that he could comfort the omega. He wasn’t really sure why, but, he chalked it up to instinct. 

Oikawa rested, slowly steadying his breathing, hesitantly opening and closing his fist over Iwa’s chest. 

“…that hurt a lot more than I thought it would.” 

Iwa buried his nose in Tooru’s hair, never quite remembering it to be _this_ soft. “Still hurt?” 

Tooru shook his head, pressing himself closer, shivering from the way the slight shift affected the place where they were connected. “Not…as much…”

It was quiet for a while, the two of them nuzzling a lot more than either probably hoped to admit. 

Eventually, though, Iwa’s knot swelled down, and the pair was allowed to separate, Iwa groaning as he slid out, slick and cum dribbling out between Oikawa’s thighs. 

And maybe it should have been gross, _disgusting,_ even, but it just…wasn’t. Because it was proof of _them_ , that mixed scent was _theirs,_ and there was nothing that could change that anymore. And neither one made any effort to move. If anything, Oikawa snuggled in all the closer. 

“You’ll sleep here, right?” he squeezed in tight, holding onto the alpha as if he had no intention of letting go. 

“Yeah,” Iwa said, brushing the top of Oikawa’s forehead with his nose, giving the omega a reassuring squeeze, “I’ll sleep here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho look who updated all fast and shit~ Happy birthday iwa-chan part two lmao.This chapter gave me feels guys. Also this is much longer than I usually write lol I'm proud. Please enjoy ^o^ As always comments are deeply appreciated. Also, y'all know I'm on tumblr right? I feel like I mention it all the time but no one talks to me lol. Anyway, I've got the same name everywhere so stop by and drop and ask or something if you feel like it ^^ Thanks all!


	5. Chapter 5

Oikawa felt like he was in _heat._

Which was amazing, because part of him knew he wasn’t, but he didn’t know how else to explain this kind of stamina, his skin slick and slippery and drenched in sweat, sliding in Iwa’s arms because the alpha was sweating just as much, if not _more,_ and they just weren’t _stopping—_

“Hajime—Hajime!” 

“Right there, I’m so close—”

Not that he needed Iwa to tell him, Oikawa could feel it easily enough, that knot that kept swelling and swelling until Oikawa felt like he was going to _burst,_ only to be happily filled with his alpha’s seed. 

His heart stopped. 

_His_ alpha. 

His scar burned deliciously at the thought. 

Whatever hesitance or shyness they’d had before this had long since melted under the sweltering heat of their passion. 

The only thing that outdid this was the way Iwa held him afterwards, taking every possible care in the world. Because Iwa was always very thorough in cleaning Oikawa up, talking about how it was his responsibility as an alpha, and Tooru thought that that sort of thing was fine with him, because he didn’t really realize it until now, but there was nothing he loved more than being bathed. 

There was something really relaxing about it, sitting between Iwa’s thighs, letting those calloused hands run over his skin in a way that was every bit as intimate and sensual as what they’d been doing before, but on an entirely new spectrum. 

And it was comfy, resting against Iwa like that, his head on the alpha’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the water and the comfort of those large hands giving mindless caresses. 

But best of all, _best of all,_ Oikawa didn’t know if it was because of the bond or what, but all he had to say was:

“Iwa-chan…”

The alpha bent his head down, Oikawa already craning his head up, ready for his kiss. Because it was like Iwa just _knew_ what Tooru wanted, without him even having to say anything. 

It made the omega purr. Which Iwa seemed to like. Which, naturally, only gave Tooru even more incentive to keep on purring.

Everything inside him felt like he was overflowing, inundating in everything that was Iwaizumi Hajime. And Oikawa Tooru didn’t mind that at all. 

“We should eat something,” Iwa said, lifting his hand from the water, the droplets sounding like echoes in the small bathroom as Iwa began running his hands through Tooru’s hair, his fingers just grazing over the top of his forehead, in the same repetitive pattern that made the omega a little sleepy. 

“Nmmm…” 

“Tooru?” His voice was rich and rugged, lower than Oikawa had ever heard it before, “Is the water too hot? Can’t have you falling asleep here.” 

Tooru shook his head lazily, feeling weirdly submissive, but he’d been feeling pretty submissive from the start, so he didn’t think much of it, instead just murmured that he wanted breakfast. 

“It’s almost two in the afternoon.” 

Tooru looked at him, crinkling his features and pouting out his bottom lip. “Breakfast.” 

Iwa scoffed, letting a smile shine through as he brushed Oikawa’s hair all the way back, kissing the omega’s forehead. “Ok. Let’s dry off.” 

Even though Iwa said that, it was pointless for Oikawa to attempt anything on his own, since Iwa took care of drying him as well, patting him down gently with the towel, and ruffling up his hair in a way that was more teasing than anything else. And Oikawa felt drowsy in the best way, being spoiled like this. 

He followed Iwa into his room, not wanting to separate for even a moment, waiting patiently as Hajime picked out a pair of boxers to wear. Before he had a chance to close the drawer, Oikawa reached for one of the alpha’s shirts, slipping it on and pulling the collar over his nose, inhaling the scent happily. 

Again Iwa scoffed in that remarkably sweet way, reaching over to brush his fingers behind the omega’s ear. “Want underwear too?” 

Oikawa nodded, blush hidden by the shirt that was still over his nose. 

Iwa had wider hips, so it was a bit loose, but it worked for now, and more than anything else Tooru felt _happy,_ skipping down the hall and laughing as he opened up the fridge. 

“I want waffles!” 

It wasn’t long before Iwa came up, hugging him from behind and taking a large inhale of his neck. It made Oikawa shiver. 

“Pancakes taste better.” 

Tooru stuck his tongue out, making a _bleh_ sound. “Waffles are clearly superior, Iwa-chan. And all we have to do is toast them!” 

He reached for the frozen box, pulling it out and waving triumphantly. “I’ll cut some blueberries for you,” he said, already pulling them out of the fridge, knowing how Iwa preferred all of his food, because Oikawa had been preparing their meals for about as long as he could remember.

Iwa took his seat at the kitchen table, resting his cheek against his fist. “You’re a decent cook.”

“One of us has to be.” 

Hearing Iwa chuckle had never been such a euphoric sound. And Tooru wondered how something like that was possible, when he’d always been looking at him anyway. 

Breakfast was done in a matter of minutes, since the frozen waffles didn’t take all that long to heat up, and all Tooru really had to do was add the fruit to Iwa’s and the syrup to his own. 

Because Iwa was a weirdo who didn’t eat waffles with syrup. 

He put the plate in front of the alpha, about to walk around to his own spot, before he was grabbed by the waist, and tugged into the alpha’s lap, Tooru nearly spilling everything on his plate. 

“Hajime!” It was a more panicked sound than it should have been, but the thought of losing all of his food to the floor seemed like a horrible waste. 

“Isn’t it fine like this?” 

Oikawa was nuzzled, and that seemed to be all it took for him to yield, because he put his plate down right next to Iwa’s. He began cutting up his waffle, and he was too far in before he realized he’d started cutting Iwa’s too, gathering up pieces of blueberry and strawberry on the fork and slightly curving his body so that he could offer some…

“Oh,” he blushed furiously, fork still hanging in the air, “I’m sorry—”

Iwa took the bite before Oikawa had the chance to put the fork back down, which sent pleasant little shivers down the omega’s spine, and suddenly he got the urge to purr again. 

And things were just… _nice,_ the two of them eating together like that. At this point Oikawa didn’t even care if it was because of the bond. The only thing that mattered was that he got to stay close to Iwa, eating really cheap frozen waffles that he’d drowned in syrup. 

But sitting on a lap made it slightly more difficult, Tooru being as tall as he was, and syrup being as horribly sticky as _it_ was, so the omega managed to get the substance all over his hands. He was just about to lick his fingers, when the alpha grabbed his wrist, doing it for him. 

Rather than having his heart stop—not to say it didn’t, it definitely _did_ —Tooru was more concerned with the alpha’s preferences. 

“I thought you didn’t like syrup?” 

A low rumble came from Iwa’s chest. “It tastes good on you.” 

He was definitely in heat. That’s what it had to be. Because the amount of slick that trickled down and stuck to the fabric of Iwa’s boxers was more embarrassing that it was arousing. And before Tooru realized, his back was against that small table, shirt half off and _sweating_ again, except this time it was stickier, and much sweeter, because it seemed that Iwa really _didn’t_ mind the taste of syrup, if it meant he also got a taste of Tooru. 

They were going to need another bath. 

…

Tooru purred a lot. Which was amazing, because Hajime couldn’t ever really recall Tooru purring in the first place. So he wasn’t really sure if it was just because they were bonded, or if he just didn’t do it very often before or what but…it was nice. 

“We’ll have to call coach…” Tooru murmured, but he’d been murmuring everything he said, lately, pairing it with nuzzles and happy little purrs, rubbing his thighs all over Iwa’s. 

And Iwa didn’t mind a fucking bit. 

“I’ll call him later tonight.” 

“Mmm…practice tomorrow.” 

“Think they’ll be surprised?” 

Tooru laughed, nuzzling some more, “Yeah.”

Gods, he loved those little nuzzles. Every little lick and purr and whine. He’d take all of it. And so far he had, which was amazing, because he was expecting a bit more of a resistance, Oikawa being as headstrong as he was. But if it was just because of the bond then that was fine, Iwa thought, because they had a lot of time to sort all of these things out, and the way things were going now made his chest feel like it was about to burst. 

Because this was more than just one hell of a start. 

It was everything he’d ever wanted and more. His teeth on Tooru’s neck, his love bites all over that lean body, their scents mixing until you couldn’t tell who was who anymore. And it was all just… _amazing._ He could’ve stayed in that room with Tooru forever. 

He nuzzled _his_ omega—who was wearing _his_ shirt, mind you—for what felt like the millionth time that day. “Your body ok?” 

Oikawa nodded with a little yawn, snuggling against him and letting out another purr. “I’m fine.” 

“Wasn’t too rough?” He took the liberty of brushing Oikawa’s hair back tenderly. Just because he could. 

Tooru just laughed. “I didn’t say _that.”_

“Sorry,” Iwa admitted bashfully.

Oikawa just shook his head, rubbing against Iwa’s chest, “I don’t mind it.” 

Iwa couldn’t help but smile, still stroking the omega’s hair. “You’re on the pill, right?” 

Oikawa stiffened in his arms, which Iwa didn’t like at all. It made his instincts flare up, ready to protect his omega at all costs. “Don’t worry,” he spoke immediately, with authority, “There’s morning after—”

“No,” Oikawa alternated from a squeezing hug to pushing the alpha away, “No I don’t need—I mean I’m on the pill.”

Iwa blinked, slightly irked that Tooru was no longer pressed against his chest. “So it’s all good then,” he smiled again, letting himself chuckle, “Wouldn’t be able to play volleyball otherwise.” 

“I’m gonna go get water,” Oikawa tossed the sheets aside, before sliding out of bed, and turning to Iwa, “Do you want water?”

The alpha shook his head, slightly confused, “I’m good.” 

Oikawa nodded, managing to smile, not even bothering with his shoes as he shuffled out of his room, heading towards the kitchen. 

It was stupid. 

Because up until now, Oikawa had felt happy.Really _really_ happy. He and Iwa had been inseparable all weekend, snuggling and reclaiming each other and then bathing and eating and doing it all over again and _laughing_ and just… 

But none of that was real, was it? Because all the websites had said it. That something like this, was just an effect of the bond. 

And even if it felt like a dream come true that’s all it really _was_ , wasn’t it? A dream.

Iwa had just woken up before him. 

It’s not that Oikawa wanted pups or anything like that. He hadn’t ever really given that sort of thing much thought. He was sure Iwa probably hadn’t either. But somehow it still _hurt._ Because it’s not like Iwa did this to actually _bond._ He did this to—

_Wouldn’t be able to play volleyball otherwise._

So things like pups…it wasn’t even about wanting them or not. 

It was just out of the question entirely. And Oikawa didn’t even _want_ any goddamnit he _didn’t_ because Iwa was right he’d definitely have to stop playing volleyball if that were to happen and if it _did_ then that’d be _devastating_ but god fucking damn if that was all true then why did he feel like _crying?_

He smacked his cheeks. A lot harder than he had really intended to, which only gave him a whole other reason for crying. 

Thing were going to be fine. _He_ was going to be fine. All he had to do was take it one step at a time. And right now the only thing he had to worry about was getting some water, because he really did need to soothe his nerves. 

This was all expected, Oikawa thought, grabbing his mug out of the cabinet and heading over to the fridge. Of course Iwa would be concerned about something like that. It was a perfectly natural thing to be concerned about, bonded or not. 

He couldn’t let that crippling omega anxiety get to him now. He’d worked too damn hard for too damn long. So he was just going to go right back in there, and demand some scent marking, because he damn well _could,_ and aside from the action allowing him to be close to Iwa more than anything else the alpha’s scent calmed him down. 

But when he walked back in, Iwa was on the phone. It didn’t take very long to realize who he was talking to, considering Iwa always got a certain tone in his voice when he was talking to their coach.

“I don’t think Tooru would like that very much,” Iwa let out an uneasy chuckle, upon which Oikawa perked his head, and Iwa glanced at him, motioning him to come closer, “Actually, he just walked in—yes sir—“

Iwa pulled the phone from his ear, putting it on speaker.

“Oikawa Tooru I’ll be _damned_ if you two come into practice tomorrow without proper focus! I don’t care how many days you need. I’ll pull some strings and get you guys some pay—”

“Actually, we’re both pretty eager to see how we’ll play now that—”

The coach’s hearty laughter was enough for Oikawa to stop talking, “As expected of the two of you!! I don’t want any excuses tomorrow, I won’t let you off easy—”

“Absolutely not, Sir.” Iwa assured, pressing himself closer to Oikawa out of what felt like habit. 

“There’s a lot we’ll have to discuss. I’ll work on setting interviews up for the two of you. I want to rattle our opponents as much as possible before our next match.”

_“Understood.”_ Both Iwa and Oikawa responded in unison. 

They went through a few more formalities, before the coach finally hung up, and they were both left in the quiet of the room. 

Iwa glanced at him, awkwardly rolling the phone over in his hands.

“Ah…this weekend’s…really been something, huh?” 

Oikawa swallowed. Because it felt like he was seeing Iwa for the first time, which was beyond unusual, especially since things hadn’t ever been so awkward between them in…

Actually, Oikawa couldn’t think of a time when things had _ever_ been awkward between them. And now that that weird haze of heat had subsided…things suddenly felt very real.

“Yeah,” he managed, “Guess we can show off our new skills tomorrow?” He chuckled, but it sounded strange, “I mean, that is, assuming the bond thing worked…” 

Iwa nodded, though the action looked forced, and Tooru knew he wasn’t under the influence of lust anymore either. 

The omega cleared his throat, tugging at his shirt, “Um, do you want this back?” But his fist was clutching at the fabric, as if he had no intention of giving it back ever. 

Iwa shook his head, “You’re comfortable in it right?” 

Oikawa nodded—albeit shyly—in the affirmative. 

Iwa nodded back, managing a smile of his own, before he rubbed the back of his neck. “That was no joke…what they said…about bonding…how it feels like an omega’s heat, I mean.” 

“Yeah,” Oikawa went so far as to laugh, “That was…weird…” He licked his lips, the tension between them only getting more tangled and the bizarre mixture of scents making Oikawa increasingly anxious, “Um, are you ok…I mean if sleeping here—”

“I don’t mind.” 

It was assertive. More than anything Tooru had really expected. But everything about it, from the way Iwa had said it, to the way he was sitting, just said _alpha._

Tooru couldn’t help the flutters in his chest. “I don’t mind either,” he was somewhat relieved, because the thought of having to sleep alone already had him itching for a nest, “I mean we used to do it all the time when we were kids right!” 

At this, Iwa’s face seemed to relax entirely, cracking into a smile, “Yeah, exactly! Just like back then!” 

Oikawa was washed over with warmth, because this new energy was much preferred to the awkward anxiousness they’d been feeling moments before, and after such a long weekend, all he really wanted was to get some proper rest before a grueling Monday morning practice. 

“So, should we just call it a night then?” Iwa asked.

Tooru nodded, already climbing in, about to scooch over to Iwa’s side, before he stopped himself. Was that sort of thing allowed, now, since they weren’t clouded in judgement anymore? 

And dread suddenly filled him, because if that was true, then would they never connect like that ever again? The only reason they’d had sex in the first place was because it was necessary to form a bond. If it was no longer necessary, then…

Either Iwa was thinking the same, or he just didn’t want any more intimacy, because the alpha stayed on his side of the bed, bidding Tooru a goodnight as he turned off the bedside lamp. 

Cold shivers made Oikawa tremble. It wasn’t normal, this level of anxiety. He knew that, but no matter what he didn’t he couldn’t seem to calm down. Couldn’t calm his _breathing_ down. And he was digging his nails into his arm beneath the covers, thinking he was an idiot for agreeing to something like this, debating if he should just curl up next to the alpha and _damned_ be the consequences, he could always blame it on the bond. Because this sort of feeling…he really _really_ needed his nest.

But, he’d snuggled with Iwa before. Platonically. When they were just friends. So now, why did it feel so—

He was enveloped by large arms, by steady, pleasant warmth, and the most calming smell Tooru had ever had the pleasure of inhaling. 

“Sorry,” Iwa swallowed, “Can you bear with this, for a bit?” He gave the omega a light squeeze, and Tooru wondered if Iwa had been holding back as much as he had.

“I think…I don’t know…it’s just instinct, like the blog said.” 

Oikawa’s heart began to race, so hard and so fast that there was no way Iwa didn’t feel it, because his arms were crossed right over the omega’s chest. But by this point, Oikawa didn’t really care.

“Oh, it’s fine! You can’t really fight instinct.” His voice sounded obnoxiously fake, but he couldn’t really help it. 

“Yeah.” 

Iwa’s voice sounded weird too. Maybe because he’d already taken to burying his nose in Oikawa’s neck. But Tooru gave it a pass, because both of them were probably still not in their right minds, from everything that had happened the past two days. And more importantly, as embarrassing as it was, Oikawa really needed to be held. Because better than any nest he’d ever made was this wonderful man named Iwaizumi Hajime. 

But Tooru just blamed that on instinct. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm gonna go ahead and apologize to seamorered because I always update at night and I keep them from sleeping lmfaooo. But it's the best time for me to get all my ideas in order! So yeah here we go. Hope you all enjoy the update. I also apologize because I really wanted to write Iwa licking syrup off Tooru's dick but like it totally would've ruined the flow of the chapter...I still wanna do it though so if you follow me on tumblr don't be surprised if a drabble suddenly pops up XD Also thank you to Nick Jonas and "Close" for helping me finish the end of this chapter lmfao. ANYWAYS. Enjoy everyone ^^ Comments are always greatly appreciated ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

Iwaizumi Hajime woke up to his scent glands claimed by teeth, Oikawa happily sucking in his sleep, murmuring and curled up against him. 

Pleasant shivers ran through Iwa, his cock twitching in response. He tried to push that thought away, but it didn’t help that Tooru was looking so absolutely defenseless, neck left wide open for the alpha to bite. The alpha’s heart raced, his eyes landing on the scar that claimed the omega’s scent glands. He was entranced, almost, brushing the mark gently with his fingers, feeling goosebumps rise over his arms. 

They were most definitely connected, now. 

Oikawa stirred, murmuring some more and rubbing his face against Iwa’s shoulder. He stretched out his arm, entire body tensing, before it relaxed again with a yawn, Tooru finally looking up at him.

“Good morning,” a drowsy smile lined the omega’s lips.

Iwa would be lying if he said it weren’t the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“Morning,” Iwa said, breath nearly catching in his chest. 

They were both leaning in before either realized— except Iwa definitely realized, but he didn’t want to say anything that might—

It was a quick brush of the lips, before Oikawa sat up quickly, tossing the covers off the bed, “I’ll shower first!” 

It was too loud to be deemed normal, and he could _smell_ how nervous the omega was, but even still Iwa didn’t follow, because as much as instinct was screaming at him to scent Tooru until this became their new normal…

He knew Tooru wouldn’t want that.

In the meantime, Iwa decided he might as well start on breakfast, since they really did have a rather tight schedule to stick to, if they wanted to make it to practice in time. 

Things were relatively… _normal,_ after that. But then again, how could it _not_ be, after having spent nearly three years living together, things like morning routines were exactly that: routine. 

As they sat down to eat breakfast, though, Iwa could smell the omega’s uneasiness, despite how much he knew Tooru was trying to hide it. And as much as he wanted to do something about it, there was still something about the way Oikawa was sitting, or maybe it was mixed in with his scent, but Iwa just got the feeling that the omega didn’t really want to be comforted at the moment. So he’d keep his distance, for now. The only thing that mattered was Tooru’s comfort.

But it was incredible relief, when they were just about to head out, jackets and shoes already on, Iwa just reaching for the door, when the back of his shirt was tugged, his name breathed out in soft syllables. 

“Hajime.” 

Iwa turned, catching sight of how Oikawa was holding the edge of Iwa’s jacket between two slim fingers, eyes downcast and head hanging towards the floor in shyness. It looked incredibly…omega. 

“I’m anxious,” he admitted, finally looking up at the alpha, clearing his throat and then looking away again. 

Without a wasted breath Iwa already had the omega pulled in, up against his chest, because he finally had _permission_ to, and this was still within the realm of normal _,_ wasn’t it? Because it wasn’t the first time Oikawa had been anxious, and it definitely wasn’t the first time Iwa had used his scent to help ease the omega’s nerves. 

But, that wasn’t quite the same. Because emitting a calming scent, and scent marking an omega were two completely different things.

Scent marking _his_ omega.

The technicality didn’t stop Iwa from marking him as much as possible, only provoked him further, actually, Iwa covering the omega in his scent so that they’d smell as much like each other as possible. 

The small thread of tension that had been present since Oikawa rushed for the shower completely dismantled, Iwa relaxing into Oikawa’s neck, and Oikawa shifting on his feet, making happy little humming noises. That only made Iwa’s alpha pride swell, making him want to drown Tooru with his scent so that no matter who they passed, they’d know that Oikawa belonged to him and him alone. 

Or so he thought. 

He hadn’t expected to be so… _irritated._ Of course, Iwa generally was, whenever an alpha got too close to Oikawa. But he’d always managed to keep himself in check, especially when dealing with teammates and such. He was calm. Level-headed.

That all went out the fucking window, though, the moment they stepped into the gym. He knew everyone would be flocking towards them, their scent gave far too much away, and he’d mentally prepared himself for the bombardment of questions, but…

It was probably the sharpest growl he’d ever had to give, cinching his arm around his omega’s waist and pulling him in close, warning the others to back the _fuck_ off, both with scent and snarl. 

“Hajime…” 

It was soft, just above a whisper, Tooru rubbing small little circles into Iwa’s lower back to bring him to reality. 

Iwa blinked, looking at Tooru, and then the rest of the guys, before slowly letting go. 

“Holy shit I don’t believe it!” Kuroo was the first to speak, followed soon by Bokuto, “Congratulations! But what the fuck are you doing here? When the hell did you guys bond? It couldn’t have been more than two days—”

“Saturday.” Iwa replied for the both of them, taking a step in front of Oikawa to make his presence known, instinct still nudging at him to shield his mate.

Kuroo crossed his arms, “There’s no way that’s enough time—”

“You need a proper honeymoon—”

“Iwaizumi, Oikawa.” Ushijima had now joined the group, greeting them both with a simple nod of his head, “I’m sure coach already warned you. But not taking the proper time to adjust to something like this—”

“I wanted to play,” Oikawa called from behind Iwa, trying to make a statement of his own, “Since we’re bonded, I wanted to—”

Ushijima ignored him entirely, focusing on Iwa, “You’re the alpha. It’s your responsibility to make sure your omega is cared for.”

Like he needed _Ushijima_ of all people to tell him that. If anyone knew how to care for Tooru, it was Iwa. He gave a low, warning growl, “What the hell is that supposed to mean—”

“It means take time off you dumbasses!” Kuroo hollered, wooping and making kissing noises with Bokuto. 

Everyone fell silent, however, when the coach entered the gym. “If you have enough time to gossip like school girls then you have time for laps!” 

“Yes sir!” 

The entire team answered in unison. 

As they began their drills, Kuroo kept trying to talk to him. Which was both frustrating and distracting. 

“What do you mean you haven’t confessed?” 

“Can you not talk so fucking loud?”

“I just don’t get it!” Kuroo whisper-yelled, holding Iwa’s feet down while the alpha did crunches, glancing over at Oikawa and Ushijima who were practicing tosses. “I mean you two fucked, right?”

“How else are you supposed to form a bond—”

“I don’t know. It just seems weird. Doesn’t that seem weird to you? Not even Oikawa loves volleyball that much. Don’t you think he wants this as much as you?”

“I know he doesn’t,” Iwa grunted, regretting having Kuroo as a partner, because from the corner of his eye he could see Oikawa with Wakatoshi. And having _his_ omega so close to another alpha was making his blood boil. 

“You wanna fuck him some more, don’t you?” 

Iwa forgot to exhale.

Kuroo burst out laughing again, “Come on it’s so obvious! I mean that’s the whole _point_ of being freshly bonded. After I claimed Tsukki he couldn’t even _walk—”_

Iwa grabbed Kuroo by the front of his shirt, pulling him in dangerously close. “Oikawa wanted to play, so we’re here to play. I don’t give a shit how much of a lightweight your salty-ass boyfriend is that he can’t even stand but if you ask me I’d take better care of my fucking omega if I were you.” 

It wasn’t enough to wipe Kuroo’s infamous smirk off his face. “Tou-chy~” he removed Iwa’s hand from his shirt, “That _is_ taking care of an omega,” he glanced over at Tooru, knowing Iwa would do the same, “Don’t you think?” 

Iwa felt hot shivers race down his spine like electric little bursts. Because he could smell Tooru’s sweat from here. And he wanted to _claim._

He shook his head, trying to regain his focus. Because this was bad. The fire that was starting to burn in the pit of his stomach. This sudden _want,_ to mount Oikawa right then and there, to claim him right smack in the middle of the gym, for everyone to see.

It wasn’t as primal an urge as Iwa wanted it to be. 

On the other side of the court, Oikawa was sending endless tosses to Ushijima, thinking that he was pretty sure everyone had just lied. Because being bonded did _not_ make things easier, not in the _slightest,_ because every time he caught a glance of Iwa, or happened to catch the alpha’s scent, it just made him want to melt into a puddle of goop and whine until the alpha would come and pet him. 

They hadn’t even scent marked each other that morning. 

Well, they _had._ Oikawa remembered it clearly enough. But it didn’t last anywhere near long enough satisfy the omega. In fact, part of him was starting to wonder if they _should_ take that paid leave…

But whatever the case, they were here, now, and practice was god-awful, because it just seemed to drag on forever. 

Until they got to the actual game. Because Tooru and Hajime were in sync as always, showing off those long tosses and combinations that they were best known for. There was something electric about it, how he knew where Iwa was at any given moment, how he could feel the alpha’s gaze on his back. There was definitely not better feeling than being in sync with Iwa.

It made Tooru’s blood rush in delighted little hums. And the more he thought about it, the more his scar began to ache for his alpha’s teeth. 

…

When the day was over, coach called them both into his office. Oikawa turned to Iwa with a flashy sort of smile, fully expecting praise after such a successful day.

But rather than that, they were met with, “Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?” 

Oikawa and Iwa blinked, looking at each other before looking back at their coach. 

“Sir—?”

“I told you,” he sounded tired, leaning against his desk, “That if you two were going to come in here—”

“It was great wasn’t it,” Oikawa bubbled excitedly, “The way Iwa spiked it at the end—even against China there’s no way they’d be able to save it—”

“That I have no doubts of,” he began, “However, that sort of thing is to be expected from someone on Japan’s national team.” 

Oikawa glanced at Iwa, starting to twirl his fingers, “Coach, what are you saying—”

“With all due respect,” Iwa cut in, “I feel like our performance—”

“Your performance was no more amazing than what you’ve managed to accomplish before. If anything I’d call it mediocre. You’re not the first bonded pair I’ve worked with. I understand what this sort of thing entails. Which is precisely why—” 

Oikawa cleared his throat, trying to nudge his way into the discussion, “So you’re saying we haven’t improved.” 

Iwa didn’t like the way Oikawa’s voice sounded. It was easy enough to tell even without their bond.

“I won’t ask your reasons for bonding, but when it’s rushed like this it’s not hard to figure out. I understand how much volleyball means to the both of you, but with something like this you may have done more harm than good to your careers.” 

Oikawa noticeably tensed at that, and Iwa wanted nothing more than to hold him, or just do something, _anything,_ because the way Tooru was now— 

“I’m giving you the week off to figure it out. There will be an interview the following Monday, and you will come to practice Tuesday and Wednesday.”

“But that’ll only give us—”

The coach held up his hand, not allowing himself to be interrupted, “To be honest I’m disappointed in the two of you. I’d expected Tooru to jump head first into something like this, but I thought you’d have enough sense to talk him through it, Hajime.” 

Iwa swallowed, glancing over at Oikawa. He was giving off a scent that made Iwa want to wrap him in his arms and scent him until the omega could calm down. Taking a slight step forward, he pressed himself closer to Tooru, in an effort to be reassuring, while at the same time creating some distance between Oikawa and their coach. 

“I was the one who suggested it, Sir.” He said, taking full responsibility.

Their coach raised an eyebrow, looking from Iwa to Oikawa. He looked like he was going to say something, but then closed his mouth, and shook his head. “Shower. Go home. You have a week. We’ll see what happens at the game on Thursday.”

Tooru didn’t remember what happened in between, but Iwa was pushing him along now, was saying that as soon as they showered they could go home, and that he’d make him something to eat, so don’t worry— _don’t worry_. 

And those words kept spinning in Tooru’s head, because how could he _not_ worry, when coach had basically told them—but he was hearing voices now, not in his head but in the locker room, because apparently they’d made it all the way to the locker room and Tooru hadn’t even _noticed—_

“—just don’t get why it took them so long to bond in the first place.” 

“Right? How long have we been saying—”

Iwa cleared his throat unnecessarily loud, letting their teammates know that they were there. 

“Coach seems pleased,” Ushijima said mechanically, “I’m sure it was a big decision for the both of you.” 

“Like hell it was!” Kuroo jumped in, practically climbing over Ushijima, “How long have I been calling this shit for—”

“No joke!” Bokuto called from his locker, “I don’t know why you guys didn’t do it sooner—”

Oikawa walked past all of them, heading straight for the showers. 

Everyone seemed to stop, turning questioning heads at Iwa. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Coach said we haven’t improved.” 

Kuroo snickered, “Haven’t you guys been fucking like crazy the past two days? Only makes sense you’re both exhausted—”

“You should take the time off!” Bokuto chirped, “Didn’t coach offer you a few days—”

“He basically dismissed us for the rest of the week.” Iwa informed, but no one said anything, just continued to stare, as if they were still waiting on further explanation. 

“Oikawa wanted to come. That’s why we’re doing this.” 

“Don’t think that’s the sort of come Tooru was hoping for…” Kuroo managed to murmur under his breath, and Iwa was about to punch him, swear to god he was, but Bokuto cut in, looking horribly confused.

“Wait, what do you mean that’s why you’re doing this?” Bokuto cocked his head, shirt halfway on. 

Iwa sighed, knowing this question was inevitable. “We bonded for the sake of the bond. Everyone on this team is marked. We thought we could get stronger, if—”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “It’s painful, how fucking dense you guys are. You’re both so obviously in lo—”

“I don’t believe that,” Bokuto declared loudly, “Your scents are—”

“Hajime.” Ushijima was commanding by default, but there was something particularly biting in his tone, just now, in a way that made Iwa’s hairs stand on end. “You need to comfort him.” 

Now all attention was on Ushijima, who was glaring at the fellow alpha. 

Iwa glared right back. Twice, now, Ushijima was trying to tell him what to do. Like hell he was going to be told how to deal with _his_ own omega. “I know,” he said, trying to keep a calm tone, “The whole omega in distress thing. I can smell it as well as you. Better, actually. But I know Oikawa. He doesn’t want to be comforted right now.” 

“Newly bonded omegas are overwhelmed by instinct,” Ushijima said informatively, “That sort of thing doesn’t matter right now.” 

“If anyone knows anything about bonding for the sake of bonding it’s Ushijima,” Bokuto murmured. 

“I am very happily married,” Ushijima countered.

“Sure, sure. Then how come no one’s ever seen your mate?”

Kuroo snickered “He probably has some poor omega locked up in his basement—”

“We both have very busy schedules—” 

Iwa took the chance to slip away, taking a quick shower of his own, so that he and Oikawa could just get the fuck out of there. Because right now, the only thing he really wanted was to nuzzle the omega to sleep, until he was purring softly and emitting a calm scent, curling into him like he was that morning.

The trip home was a silent one, Oikawa giving off a scent that screamed _don’t touch,_ and despite being an alpha Iwa was really too scared to even try, so the silence remained, all the way into their apartment. 

Maybe it was because they were finally alone, or because this was his territory, but whatever the reason, Iwa got the courage to speak.

“Tooru, we—”

But it seemed like Oikawa got the courage to speak too, because he didn’t let the alpha finish. 

“It’s like,” the omega’s voice was terrifyingly calm, “We did it for nothing,” he looked up at Iwa with the saddest eyes the alpha had ever hoped to see, “We bonded for nothing.”

Iwa felt his heart twist. Because if the volleyball wasn’t there then had none of this truly meant anything to Tooru? As an omega, his emotions would be more invested into the bond. Iwa was banking on that. Was putting everything he had into that. If Tooru was able to separate this entire weekend from the goal of simply being a marked omega…then…

He swallowed, sucking it up, because that didn’t matter right now. The only thing that mattered was that Tooru looked like he was going to cry. And bond or not, that wasn’t something Iwa ever liked seeing. “Maybe we just have to adjust—”

“Adjust _what?_ It’s supposed to be _instinct!_ What the _fuck_ is the point if we can’t even—”

His voice cracked, and he started blinking far to fast, so Tooru made to push past him, but Iwa didn’t let him—call it instinct—he reached out to him, grabbing the omega by the arm. 

“Tooru—”

“Let me go—”

“I can’t—”

“Please,” the tears were already falling, words choking on his sobs, “Please let me—”

Iwaizumi pulled him in, holding him nice and tight, where Oikawa really began to bawl, sobbing into Iwa’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” Iwa squeezed him, feeling like Tooru might slip into thin air if he didn’t, “I’ll get you to the Olympics. I promise.” 

Part of him wanted to add that bond marks faded, if that was what Tooru really wanted. That they didn’t have to be connected like this, considering they were fine the way they were anyway. But Hajime didn’t really have the courage, to suggest something like that. 

In Iwa’s arms, Tooru couldn’t stop shaking. Because all he really wanted was for Iwa to squeeze him tighter, to never let him go, to scent him until all he could smell was the alpha. But when Iwa said things like that, talking about the Olympics and everything else…

It only made Tooru sob even more. Because despite everything, Iwa was still only talking about volleyball. 

How cruel, the fact that his only source of comfort was also the only cause of his pain. 

It was like a drug, wasn’t it? Wasn’t Iwa just like an addiction? Didn’t that make everything all the more fake?

But Oikawa wasn’t strong enough to stop, so he cried some more, _indulged_ a little more, taking large inhales of the alpha’s scent, clutching the fabric of his shirt and letting his shoulders shake from the sobs.

Maybe they never should have bonded to begin with. 

He had to pull away though, when Iwa began rubbing his back in soothing strokes, letting his chest rumble in a way Tooru had always seen alphas do in order to calm their omegas. And that hurt more than anything else.

So he pulled away, wiping his face with shaky breaths and forcing himself to relax. He needed to think.

“We need milk,” he declared, sniffling and voice cracking, refusing to look at the alpha, “I’m going to go buy milk.”

“Tooru—“

He didn’t listen, didn’t allow himself to, just grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes easily, repeating the necessities of milk, because every morning Tooru always had his coffee with equalparts milk, so he absolutely hadto go.

Iwa watched the omega leave, felt his heart clench when the door shut closed. More than anything, he wanted to follow.

But Iwa knew better than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know this is sort of painful and idk if it's because this chapter has been giving me so many issues but idk I don't register it as that painful. But that's also probs because I know what happens next. There's this beautiful thing called foreshadowing children, I wonder if anyone will catch it. ANYWAY. If you follow me on Tumblr you already know I'm off to Japan tomorrow! So this is my going away gift to all of you lol. I'll be gone for two weeks so there probably won't be an update any time soon, but I do appreciate your patience with this ^^ I do plan on writing a bit on the plane but I doubt I'll be able to transfer it all since I won't have my laptop. In any case, I'll miss you all! But the good news is I finally have the rest of this goddamn story figured out, so there's probably only gonna be about three chapters left after this. Told you guys it'd be a short one haha. As always, comments are very much appreciated. Thank you!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

As a professional athlete, Oikawa Tooru was used to people calling out to him. Just not in this particular neighborhood. With the kind of salary these sorts of people made they all knew better, or just simply didn’t care. 

That said, as much as Oikawa enjoyed being praised by his fans, it wasn’t something that was exactly welcome at the moment, considering he was most definitely on the verge of a nervous breakdown. And _especially_ not when the only things in his cart were a tub of strawberry ice cream and a bag of gummy worms. 

Because nothing screamed depression like a giant tub of ice cream and a bag of gummy worms. He’d come here for milk and he couldn’t even get that right. 

Truth be told he wasn’t a very big fan of strawberry ice cream to begin with. His favorite was chocolate. Or those kinds that had the bits of cookie in them. 

But Iwa loved strawberry ice cream for some reason, so it always just sort of ended up in their cart by default. And when Tooru walked past the frozen section he just ended up grabbing it.

Blame it on instinct. 

“Excuse me!” The stranger called out to him _again,_ and Oikawa wondered if it would be too rude or too obvious if he made a run for the next aisle. 

Fighting the urge to curl in on himself, Oikawa flashed his best smile, gripped tightly to the handle of his shopping cart to keep from gritting his teeth, and turned to face the stranger. He was just about to give his _can’t talk right now_ speech, but the stranger spoke first.

“I don’t usually do this but I saw you and I was like _I have to talk to that guy,_ you know what I mean?” 

Oikawa managed a smile that was more of a grimace, since he already knew where this sort of conversation was going. Not to mention that this guy wasn’t someone Oikawa recognized as a typical fan, what with that dyed hair and piercings he was showing off. Omega, from the smell of it, not that it really mattered, but it gave Oikawa a small sense of confidence, since alphas were always a lot harder to shake off. 

“I’m sorry,” he began, “I’m actually in a bit of a rush,”

“Oh no worries,” the stranger beamed, shaking his hands about, and Oikawa _swore_ he saw a tongue piercing, “It’s just your bond mark! I’ve never seen one that deep before!”

Instinctively, Oikawa’s right hand went up to his scent glands, his left gripping at the handle of the shopping cart to keep him in place. Heart racing, he began to sweat. Was that a bad thing? Were bond marks not supposed to be that deep? Did it show that maybe they were trying too hard for nothing? 

The stranger pulled at his own collar, showing off his own mark. “Mine’s not as fresh or as deep but you know. We can’t all be so lucky,” the man chuckled, “I know for me my husband isn’t home half the time. Then again, neither am I. Both of our jobs are pretty demanding. _Too_ freaking demanding if you ask me—”

Oikawa felt his mouth go dry. This man talked too fast. And he hadn’t really heard half of his ramble anyway. “I’m sorry—did you say lucky?”

The man blinked, cocking his head as he looked at Oikawa, “Well sure. With a bite like that you must be really loved.” 

That sentence seemed to be all it took for Oikawa to burst into tears, breaking into sobs between the packaged cookies and boxed crackers. 

He was most definitely, and absolutely, so completely losing his mind.

It was nothing short of luck that there was no one else in that aisle, and that the stranger was an omega, because as soon as the tears started the stranger began to emit a healing sort of scent, the kind that was often found when mother’s had to soothe their pups. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” the stranger held up his hands, shaking his head, “I didn’t mean to say anything—”

“No, no,” Oikawa shook his head, wiping his face even though the tears kept on falling, and he sniffled a few times, desperately trying to regain his composure, “I’m just—having a bit of a fight with my alpha—“ calling Iwa _his_ alpha made his chest flutter about as much as it made his stomach churn, “W-We’re newly bonded and I…”

What was he saying to a stranger? It was a lie, technically, there was no room to fight if they weren’t even a real couple, and there hadn’t been any fighting involved, exactly, but Oikawa felt incredibly beaten just the same. 

“Oh fuck,” the stranger hesitated, but then continued, briefly apologizing for his language, justifying it by saying it was just in his nature. Oikawa sniffled a bit more, before letting him know he didn’t particularly mind. 

“I remember when I first bonded. My alpha’s busy, like I said. I was able to get some time off from my work but my alpha…well his job’s sort of demanding, you know? They didn’t really offer up a lot of wiggle room.” 

“But it’s required by law that—”

“What can I say,” the stranger chuckled, running a hand through his hair, “Hubby’s dedicated. Ah, but, it’ll get better. Promise. You seem like a tough sort of omega. Not enough of us out there, if you ask me.” 

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at that, sniffling one last time before he realized he’d already stopped crying. “Sorry,” he managed to scoff, “I actually never cry—” _when was the last time he cried?— “_ Let alone in a grocery store of all things—”

“Don’t worry about it, instinct hits us a lot harder than it does them. Just talk it out. Whoever it is that gave you that scar will definitely listen to what you have to say.”

Oikawa found himself palming his scent glands again, feeling the rough ridges of scar that Iwa’s teeth had left behind. Hot shivers raced down his body, in a way that only started happening until after having been claimed. More than anything, he yearned for an Iwa-filled nest. 

Tooru nodded, inhaling shakily and almost believing the stranger. He wanted to, truly. But if their performance today meant anything then…

Unless. If that mark really meant what the stranger was suggesting, then…

No, no, that was stupid. Not even worth thinking about. 

But if it _did,_ hypothetically, then…

Did that mean that Tooru had a chance? Even if Iwa didn’t love him romantically yet, there were about a million and one movies that pointed to a friendship before love scenario. And Oikawa could certainly use that to his favor. And if that was all true then…if he could just _talk_ to Iwa, to maybe make him understand—

The way his heart sank into his stomach must have shown on his face, because the stranger asked him what was wrong. 

Oikawa shook his head, “No, I…Iw—my alpha,” he cleared his throat, not wanting to give away their identities _just_ in case, “He’s not much of a talker. I mean he is—we talk about everything—I—“

He stumbled, wondering why he was trying to justify his relationship to this guy anyway. 

“Oh _no,”_ the fellow omega whined, “Why do I feel like we’re the same person right now. Ok, listen,” he paused, throwing some brownies into his basket, “I’ll tell you a quick story. My mate’s the absolute worst guy to talk to. He takes everything literally and I swear half the time we’re not on the same wavelength at all—”

“We’re not like that,” he really couldn’t help but try and defend their relationship, “We’re usually pretty in sync—”

“Says the guy bawling in the middle of a grocery store.” 

Oikawa flinched. Painful, true as it was. But that was expected, from a bond like this one. 

“Sorry,” the stranger continued, “Low blow. Anyway. The sooner you talk to him the better. If he’s more of a listener all the more reason to. Bottom line is you guys need to be on the same page. Especially if you’re freshly bonded. I mean look at you! It’s not fair! Your hormones are all off balance. Touch starvation is the worst thing there is.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, his heart pounding into a panic, “You think I’m touch starved?”

The stranger waved his hands again, “Nah, nothing like that. But take precautions you know? Relationships are kinda like fire, right. Like you can have two flames come together but if there’s no wood for them to prosper on then they’ll both end up dying out.”

Tooru blinked, mostly in awe, wondering if words like that could have really come from a guy with an undercut and with what Tooru _definitely_ knew was a tongue piercing. 

“Yeah,” he managed, still somewhat blown away, “That makes sense.” 

A rather obscene sort of ringtone began to play, and the stranger excused himself to answer it. 

It was a short conversation, full of _yes babe, just at the store,_ and a few _yes yes, soon—yes I_ ** _know_** _you don’t like it with mushrooms—_ and it all felt so full of _love_ that Oikawa felt like he wanted to cry all over again. 

“Sorry about that,” he turned his attention back to Tooru, “I gotta get going though, my turn to cook tonight.” 

Oikawa nodded understandingly, thanking him and breathing out a small sigh of relief. The stranger smiled, picking up his basket and giving a friendly wave, “Good luck, yeah? I’ll be rooting for you!” 

Again, he couldn’t help but give a relieved sort of sigh, feeling his legs start to shake. He leaned against his cart for support, trying to process everything through. 

There was a lot to think about. 

Coach said they hadn’t improved. Had insisted on giving them time off so they could figure everything out. And part of Oikawa thought that maybe he and Iwa should spend the entire week practicing on their own. But a much larger part of him knew that that sort of thing would never work.

He must have stayed in the aisle for a really long time, because when he finally came back to his senses, the ice cream looked like it was half melted, and a little old alpha woman had to ask him to move so she could reach the saltines. 

Oikawa shook his head, pushing his cart out of the way and moving on towards the dairy aisle to get the milk. 

Because that’s what he’d come here for anyway. 

Honestly he was pretty sure they still had milk in the fridge back home. 

But whatever. 

He let out another heavy and shaky sigh, as he reached for the milk, the carton a lot heavier than he had planned, the container clattering against the metal as it fell. He stared at it for a while, that sideways carton of milk. Iwa would have put it right side up by now. Because those sorts of things bothered him. 

In a roundabout act of spite Oikawa decided to just leave it, but he didn’t make it two steps before fixing it, because he guessed those sorts of things had just started to bother him too. 

They were always so in sync, he and Iwa. 

He gripped his shopping cart, feeling like the floor was swaying from side to side.

What was he so afraid of? Of rejection? Was that it? So what if Iwa didn’t feel the same way. If it was them then things would just work out. They always did, after all. And if Iwa never returned his feelings then that would be fine too. Because they’d been friends for way too long, and maybe Iwa would even help Oikawa find a proper mate, if that’s how things turned out to be. And then Oikawa could help Iwa find a mate, because more than anything else he wanted Iwa-chan to be happy. 

Of course, he skin began to crawl at the thought of Iwa taking on a different mate. To the point where Oikawa thought he might just throw up. 

But the way things were now was not good at all. Because maybe Oikawa really _was_ on the verge of being touch starved, and he’d heard stories about those omegas. It was just about the worst kind of abuse an omega’s body could be subject to, whether it was on purpose or not. And even though Oikawa knew Iwa would never do something like that, simply knowing that those touches or sweet morning caresses were just routine and not because the alpha was genuinely showing affection…

Tooru clutched at his chest, trying to steady his breathing to avoid hyperventilating. 

He should have read more. Researched more. He knew the sorts of effects bonding like this would have on his body. If he had just taken them more seriously, taken some sort of precaution… 

_You must be really loved._

The omega swallowed. He knew that. He’d always known that. Best friends are _supposed_ to love each other. 

Tooru had simply taken it too far. 

Of course, if Tooru decided to confess, then…

Maybe that ache in his chest that’d been present for the last decade and a half would finally go away. And maybe Oikawa could finally get over the fact that he’d fallen in love with his best friend. Maybe, if he were properly rejected then all of that would disappear. And that _guilt,_ that horrible guilt that’d only gotten stronger after bonding, would finally be gone. And who knows, maybe, after confessing, Iwa would say that he feels the same way, and then they’d laugh, and talk about how they’d definitely have to tell their grandkids this story one day.

Oikawa damn near laughed at himself. Like _that_ would ever happen. 

Whatever the case, though, he had to come clean. Because that guy with the tongue piercing was right. If there was no foundation then this relationship would definitely die out before they even get a chance to begin.

So no matter what, Tooru thought, making his way to the cashier…

He was going to have to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Madame here, in -Japan- of all places providing you with an update. This chapter was brought to you by my very loving boyfriend, who knows me better than I know myself, because "It's two weeks babe. You're gonna wanna write and I know you were gonna be like 'I don't wanna bring my computer it's such a haaasssssslleee'" 
> 
> He made the most obnoxious voice while trying to imitate me, by the way. But yeah he basically brought his laptop (which is heavier than mine, mind you) because he knew this would happen lol. So many thanks to him because he was right and I really wanted to write this X3. Cranked it out in like two hours believe it or not. Also I know the tongue piercing probs gives it away but just to confirm the stranger is in fact Terushima Yuuji lol. Hot damn I love that guy been itching to write him again since Cigs and Soda.
> 
> Also! I haven't had a chance to reply to all of my reviews yet and for that I am very sorry but I will definitely get around to it soon ^o^ I head back home on the tenth so things will proceed as planned after that. Thank you all for your patience and kind comments!! If you choose to review this chapter as well it'd be very much appreciated as always :D Thanks all!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Iwaizumi had decided that he was going to confess. 

Because this had gone far enough, and Oikawa was clearly in pain, which was the absolute last sort of thing Iwa had ever wanted to happen. 

So. He was going to do it.

For real this time. Properly. Just as soon as Oikawa came back. 

And he probably would have, if he’d made it to the door just a few moments prior, had beaten Oikawa to blurting out his name, because they both ended up interrupting each other about three times over. 

“You first,” Tooru said.

“No,” Iwa shook his head, “You first.” 

And Oikawa sort of did a half smile thing, still holding the grocery bags, Iwa wondering what this strange sort of air that surrounded them was. 

“It’s ok,” Oikawa said, with a nervous lick to his lips, “You can go ahead.”

His chest clenched, in a way that was painful but also not, and Iwa began to wonder just when exactly it had been that his hands had begun to sweat.

“Oikawa, listen,” he said, his words falling out in a mad rush, wiping his palms on his pants, “The way we’ve been—I mean we’ve been together for a while—not _together_ together I just mean we’ve known each other for a really long time—“

_I love you, I love you. That’s all he had to say._

He said a whole mess of things, really, his words stumbling over his tongue, fighting each other to get out, in a way he didn’t quite understand, and he knew Oikawa probably didn’t either. And finally, when he thought he was just about to lose all the air in his lungs, Iwa ended it all with, “I think we should date.” 

Did that count as a confession?

The contorted look on Tooru’s face probably mimicked Iwa’s own. And the alpha wasn’t really sure how to read it. But when the omega cocked his head off to the side, with those big brown eyes that he had, and asked _“What?”_ Iwa found himself back tracking all over again.

The alpha shook his head, not even really sure what he meant himself, or what he was saying before, or even now. 

“I mean, if we’re doing this bonding thing. I think we’re both lacking a certain level of intimacy…” 

Oh, he definitely had _no_ idea where he was going with this, but he couldn’t seem to _shut up_ as hard as he tried, “And we’re always straight up with each other, right? So we should just be straight up with each other. Tell me what you need to be comfortable, and I’ll tell you what I need. And if we date, like try to act like a couple— I feel like that’ll—like if we become a true bonded pair—I think that’s what coach was talking about.” 

Iwa took in large breaths, trying to piece together what it was he’d just said. Most of it sounded pretty ok. Sure, it was still slightly roundabout—he was fucking terrified after all— but at least he’d know now that if Oikawa backed out, then there’d be no point in the first place, right? 

So things would still be fine. Probably. 

Oikawa felt like he’d had the wind knocked out from his lungs. Maybe he should’ve spoken first. Because he’d taken the entire walk home to plan out what he was going to say, and now that’d all gone to hell. But what Iwa was saying—was he serious?

Because dating sounded like an amazing idea. Especially if Iwa was being serious about the whole comfort thing, because then things would go back to how they were right after bonding, and Oikawa would be allowed to nuzzle as much as he wanted, and maybe they’d even kiss again. 

Oikawa couldn’t find a reason to complain about that at all. 

Still, though, he’d made up his mind at the grocery store. And since things were going this way anyway, he figured he’d might as well finally say it, considering—

“So?” Iwa cut off his thoughts, shifting in his spot, “What…What do you think?” 

Tooru realized he should probably consider the current conversation at hand before trying to throw up about fifteen years worth of feelings onto Iwa. The omega cleared his throat. 

“Acting like a couple…” he repeated, suddenly incredibly anxious again, “You won’t—is it ok as long as we’re both comfortable?” 

Iwa nodded, letting out what sounded like a relieved sort of sigh. “Yeah. I don’t want you feeling the way you were earlier today.”

Oikawa bit his lip, taking in a large inhale and nodding as he considered those words. “You too,” he managed, “It’s hard on alphas too…”

At least, he hoped it was hard on Iwa. Which sounded absolutely horrible, but if it was hard on Iwa then that meant that they were both at least on the same sort of spectrum. 

Iwa gave a lopsided sort of smile, joining Tooru in a bizarre round of nods, “Yeah. Comfort between the both of us.” 

For some reason, it just sounded like Iwa was giving permission to do anything. And he’d always been sort of capricious—granted, _very_ capricious— but Iwa was giving off a scent that reminded Tooru of their first morning together, full of kisses and nuzzles and soft touches. And more than anything, he wanted…

“Ok then!” The words tumbled out of Oikawa’s mouth before he had a chance to say otherwise.“Then, in that case, I want a nest.”

He hadn’t realized how badly he really wanted it, though, until he said it. And part of him panicked, because maybe he should have waited a little longer before he started making demands like that. 

Iwa’s eyes widened, but both he and Tooru were surprised with how quickly the alpha chose to appeased the omega. 

But Iwa had always been prone to appeasing him, hadn’t he?

“Yeah,” he said, “Definitely, anything you need.”

Tooru found himself nodding again, feeling nothing but bewilderment. He looked down at his hands, which still held the groceries, and broke the silence by saying he had to put the milk away. 

“Right.”

He headed towards the kitchen mechanically, putting the groceries away as if he were on autopilot, because his mind could only focus on the fact that as soon as everything was done then he’d be able to finally have his nest. 

And that had his entire body buzzing. 

When he came back out into the hall, Tooru found that Iwa was exactly where he’d left him, just standing there looking sort of shocked, in a word, so Oikawa held out his hand and gave a soft sort of smile, because if they were gonna have a second go at this bonding thing then they might as well do it properly.

Iwa took his hand, thankfully enough, and Oikawa allowed himself to exhale, leading them both towards Iwa’s room, which felt foreign, really, considering everything up until now had been done in Oikawa’s room. 

But Tooru needed his alpha’s scent. 

“Um,” the omega hesitated, stopping just in front of the bed, so that he could look at Iwa, relaxing his hand in case the alpha wanted to let go, “You’re sure this is ok?”

Iwa nodded, squeezing the omega’s hand, and Tooru felt his chest flutter, letting out another smile and then pulling away from the alpha to rummage through his closet and drawers. 

Iwa had never seen anything like it before. The collection of shirts and blankets and everything else, a stray hoodie that Oikawa had half managed to put on, gathered in a way that he figured Tooru had long since figured out worked best for him. 

Watching Oikawa work was sort of incredible. Because Iwa had never really seen nest building, outside of that one puberty video back middle school. And watching Tooru doing it now felt borderline invasive, considering the origin of their bond, in a way that surpassed intimacy and yet enveloped it all together. But still, that was _his_ scent Oikawa was making a nest of. 

It just made him want to mark him all over again.

Oblivious to the alpha’s awe of his nest building, Tooru was simply trying to fight any and all urges to purr. Because it had only really been a day—not even that— but he might as well have been touch starved, like the omega at the grocery store had said. And part of him was still bubbling about his unspoken confession, and Iwa’s suggestion to date, and so as Tooru drew more and more blankets in, he couldn’t help but daydream about hand-holding and scent marking and boring movie dates that ended with the two of them at their favorite ramen shop. And the more Oikawa thought about it the more certain he became that he definitely wanted that. And maybe…

Maybe Iwa did too. 

When he was done, Oikawa climbed in, asking Iwa to do the same, feeling an insane amount of giddiness as the alpha cautiously crawled in, careful to not disturb anything that’d been put in place. 

Tooru waited a few moments for the alpha to get adjusted, before curling into his chest, nuzzling his face into Iwa’s shirt and letting out a single long, relieved sigh. 

Finally.

“This feels much better,” he admitted, taking the opportunity to sniff Iwa, which was beyond any sort of scent the nest could ever hope to hold.

Iwa felt his heart skip about ten beats, holding Oikawa in his arms like that. Because it wasn’t exactly the first time, but it sort of felt like it was, because they were both perfectly level headed at the moment, without the blur of the bond pushing them in any particular direction. And maybe even better than any of that was the fact that Iwa _swore_ Oikawa was purring again, boosting the alpha’s ego in a way that could only be described as being nearly unhealthy. 

What Iwa wouldn’t give, to bite the omega into full submission. 

He inhaled, quickly shaking those thoughts away, because this was supposed to be about Tooru’s comfort. He wasn’t about to jeopardize that.

“Good,” he said, struggling to find the proper wording, “We shouldn’t force ourselves.”

It was quiet for a bit, as if Oikawa was thinking, but he let his head rest against Hajime’s chest, letting out a small voice of a sound. “You too…” the omega murmured, as if he knew the alpha was holding back. 

Iwa swallowed thickly, brushing a bit of Oikawa’s curly locks behind his ear. He’d said it himself, that they both had to be comfortable. But he was afraid if he suggested it now, that Tooru would recoil. “Your…” he inhaled again, his fingers lingering over the omega’s scent glands, and he felt his canines throb with ache.

Tooru looked up at him expectantly, and Iwa knew he’d have to answer honestly.

“I like…” he exhaled, “Biting…” 

He could feel the shiver that ran through the omega, when Tooru suddenly closed his eyes, and Iwa thought he’d definitely crossed a line. He was about to retract it, but Oikawa spoke up before he had the chance.

“I don’t mind that.” He admitted to the alpha’s chest. 

Maybe it was bad, that Iwa went in as quickly as he did, not taking time to consider possible consequences. But it was probably a testament to how long he’d been holding back in the first place. Because fighting instinct, Iwa realized, was a fucking hard ass thing to do. 

He bit down on his mark, Oikawa letting out a whimper of a sound as he shook in Iwa’s arms, engulfing them both in such a euphoric scent that Iwa felt his mind start to spin. The omega was…happy. He could _smell_ it. Tooru was _happy._ And that only made the alpha happy in turn. So Iwa sunk his teeth in a little deeper, feeling Oikawa’s legs jolt as he did so, and without thinking he wrapped one arm around the omega’s thigh, hoisting it over his own to pull them even closer together. 

Oikawa gave a small whimper again, burrowing into the crook of Iwa’s neck, and letting out soft purrs as he lightly rutted against the alpha’s hips. He was slightly embarrassed, but couldn’t really help it, what with the way Iwa’s teeth clung to his neck, teeth sinking in so deliciously deep.

_You must be really loved._

“S-Sorry,” Iwa tried, still unable to let go, trying to pace himself with small nibbles to Tooru’s throat. 

Oikawa wanted to say that he had nothing to be sorry for, because this was precisely what the omega had been needing. But he didn’t manage it, couldn’t find the strength to put it into so many words.

“Nmm,” Oikawa just shook his head instead, curling his fists over Iwa’s shoulders, in order to keep the alpha as close as possible, “It’s fine.” 

Iwa nodded, nuzzling and scent marking his omega, which earned him an even better smell than before, Oikawa lulling himself to sleep with humming purrs. 

Iwa couldn’t help but watch that tender face, how those lips parted ever so slightly on soft exhales, those long lashes fluttering with the promise of future dreams, Oikawa’s face relaxed in a way that could only happen just before falling asleep. And as he watched, Hajime couldn’t help but think for about the millionth time in his life that Oikawa Tooru was absolutely beautiful. 

Right now would be the perfect moment, Iwa thought. But how many times had he thought that in his life already? If he was going to confess, then he might as well do it to the best of his ability. 

“Tooru,” he whispered, brushing the omega’s hair back, granting him gentle caresses that were more suited for the alpha’s own benefit.

“Hmm?” The omega stirred, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?” 

Long eyelashes fluttered open at that, Tooru’s brown eyes scanning Iwa’s face as a smile began to form on his lips. For a moment, Tooru thought he was hearing things. 

“Really?”

Iwa was smiling now too, giving a small nod of his head, fingers still brushing the end’s of Tooru’s hair. “Mm.” 

It was probably a dream. But at the same time Tooru knew that was impossible. Because he could feel Iwa’s hands on his neck and back, bold and reassuring. And if Iwa really wanted to go on a date, then, Tooru thought, that would provide the perfect setting for him to say everything he’d planned on the way home. 

“Yeah,” he gave a short nod, hiding his smile, “That sounds kind of nice, Iwa-chan…” 

Iwa was glad to hear the omega’s reply, giving him rewarding little scratches behind his ears that Oikawa seemed to love as much as Iwa did. He wasn’t sure what the hell they were going to do tomorrow, but it was fine. He supposed it didn’t really matter, so long as…

The alpha felt his blood rush, excitement and anxiety washing over him all at once. Finally, after all these years…

He was finally going to tell the omega how he feels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hello all, I'm back home! Japan was absolutely amazing, I was going to post some pictures to tumblr but who knows when that'll happen so whatever lmao. Thank you all so much for always being so supportive and stuff it really means a lot ^o^ So yeah, here we go, enjoy the update. I do wonder how cel or seamorered haven't murdered me for drawing it out this long XD I would apologize but like...that would require apologizing lmao. As always comments are very much appreciated :D Thanks all!


	9. Chapter 9

The date had been pretty basic, as far as dates go. A movie Tooru didn’t really remember much of, and an early dinner at their usual ramen place. Neither had really wanted to go home so they were just wandering around, and had ended up in a nearby park with a decent amount of trees. 

And Iwa hadn’t let go of his hand the whole time. 

He’d said he felt more comfortable this way. That even since before, there was this urge to protect his omega, and Oikawa said he didn’t mind, mostly because he didn’t, and it felt really nice, to have his hand held like that. Oikawa had longer fingers, but his hand still felt small, when it was in Iwa’s like that. Maybe because the alpha had larger palms.

There weren’t too many people, which was sort of nice, since they were able to talk without being interrupted. Until they were, of course. Because it seemed they could never go anywhere, without being recognized. 

It large sort of gasp, followed by the excited patters of little feet, a young omega boy running up to them with large, brown eyes.

“You’re Oikawa Tooru!” 

His mother trailed after him, pulling him to her side once she had caught up, “I’m so sorry,” she spoke directly to Iwa and Oikawa, “He just slipped away—”

“But mom! That’s Oikawa Tooru! He’s the greatest volleyball player in all of Japan!” 

Tooru felt Iwa squeeze his hand proudly. 

“Yes, sweetheart, but you can’t go up to people—”

“It’s fine,” Oikawa said with a smile, crouching down to meet the child’s height. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Shiro! Yamamoto Shiro! I’m an omega too! I’m gonna be just like you when I’m big!” 

Oikawa laughed, ruffling the kid’s hair, “Well if you train really hard I’m sure you can do it.” 

“A little practice goes a long way.” Iwa added.

It was only now that the child seemed to notice Iwaizumi. Because he gasped again, eyes even larger than before, as he pointed up at the alpha. “You’re Iwaizumi Hajime!!” 

Iwa chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Last I checked, yeah.” 

The child shook his finger at him, “You’re the greatest ace! HOLY WOW! Mom says if she didn’t have dad she’d want to marry you!” 

“Sh-Shiro!” The mother blushed furiously, giving off a shy smile as she looked at the pair, “I’m so sorry,” she stuttered, “You’re truly his idols…” 

Oikawa suggested a picture, which the child was only all too happy for, Iwa crouching down now too while the mom pulled out her phone. 

And it would have been fine, probably, if they hadn’t started to draw in a crowd. 

The park was still rather empty, so luckily they didn’t have too many people to go through, but Iwa did have to smile and pose for more pictures than he would have cared for. If anything, it was starting to ruin the mood. 

Because he still planned to confess. 

Maybe he’d just have to wait until they got back to their apartment. 

He thought they were finally done, when the last group of girls walked away, giggling and blushing, but suddenly they were approached by another alpha, one that was getting _far_ too close to Tooru, wagging his phone around as he asked for a picture. 

When Tooru agreed, the alpha grinned wildly, linking his arm around the omega’s waist for his selfie. 

Iwa didn’t bother to bite back his growl. 

“I follow all your interviews,” he said with a smirk, “You seem like you like to have fun.” 

Oikawa took a slight step back, trying to separate himself from the alpha, “Yeah,” he smiled, “We try.” 

But the alpha had him hooked again, justifying it with another selfie. 

Tooru was starting to get slightly uncomfortable, despite the fact that he was taller than the alpha, because this guy had pheromones that were a bit stronger than what he was used to dealing with. Still, Oikawa figured he’d just bear with it for a bit, since it was just one more picture, but just as he was about to pull away again, the alpha pressed himself close, breathing right in Oikawa’s ear. _“I could show you some fun.”_

Oikawa had completely forgotten, actually, that Iwa’s father used to practice judo. 

But it all came back to him, in one easy memory, when Iwa slammed the other alpha on the ground, pinning him down expertly.

“The fuck’s your problem—”

“I’ll break your fucking arm you bastard.” Oikawa had never heard Iwa’s voice sound so cold. 

“It was just a joke! Fuck off—”

“A joke? You were feeling up _my_ omega—” Iwa twisted his arm, causing the other alpha to cry out in pain. 

“Hajime!” Oikawa panicked, “You’ll break his—”

The alpha chuckled, still struggling, “Go ahead and break it. They’ll never let you play again. I’ll sue you so hard you—”

Oikawa didn’t see what Iwa did, but whatever it was, it was enough for the alpha to give out a new screech that was practically inhuman.

“You think volleyball is more important to me than my mate?”

Everything seemed to rush, just then, stopping just as fast, all at once. Tooru could hear his own heart beating, slow and loud. Because saying something like that…

“I didn’t even know you guys were bonded! The fuck let me go—!”

Oikawa’s eyes widened in a panic, coming back to his senses, thinking from the glare in Iwa’s eyes that he really might just kill this guy. 

“Iw—Hajime—stop! You’re only doing this because—volleyball is everything you’ve ever worked for—”

“The hell it is!” Iwa twisted the guy’s arm further back, and the alpha let out a howl, “What’re you gonna say, that it’s instinct? That it’s the bond? Yeah, probably. Because _this—”_ he motioned to the other alpha, pulling his arm back and making him scream again. “I can finally do this. You know how many fucking guys I’ve wanted to do this to? All those slimy bastards you called boyfriends! Give me a fucking break, Tooru!” 

Oikawa watched with wide, confused eyes, the other alpha still whimpering beneath Iwa, sputtering out things about how he was sorry, to please let him go, that he wouldn’t say something like that again. 

“Hajime…” 

Iwa looked up at him, looking more than just pained, and Tooru just shook his head slowly, which seemed to be all Iwa needed, because he tossed the other alpha to the side, letting out a sigh of defeat. 

Oikawa watched the other alpha scurry off, Iwa getting a weird look on his face that Oikawa had never really seen before, and suddenly Oikawa got the feeling that he should speak up _now,_ because if he didn’t then— 

“Tooru,” Iwa breathed, taking a much longer pause than might have been necessary, but was needed just the same. 

There was something strangely commanding about Iwa’s voice, and so Tooru looked at him—how could he not—his heart racing so fast he thought it would stop.

Iwa cleared his throat again, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, that action alone seeming to last an eternity. 

And then, he said it.

Oikawa felt his mouth go dry, felt the blood rush in his ears, because he wasn’t quite sure if he’d heard that correctly, or if Iwa had even said it at all, but Iwa had to have said it, because Tooru had _heard_ it, but it felt too surreal, to the point where it was almost absurd, and he— 

Iwa inhaled again, cleared his throat again, starting speaking fast, “And it’s not because of the bond, or instinct, or even because you’re an omega. I love you because you’re Oikawa Tooru. And it’s been that way for just about as long as I can remember.” 

Oikawa stood frozen, mind whirling, wondering if Iwa had actually said any of those things or if he was so far gone that he’d actually just imagined it. That was totally possible, Oikawa reasoned, considering—

No, but. He hadn’t imagined it. Because Iwa was standing right there in front of him, hand balled up in fists, the way he always did when he was anxious, looking at Oikawa like he was waiting for some sort of answer, but what the hell was Oikawa supposed to _say,_ when all his life all he’d ever—

“Please say something,” Iwa’s words were rushed, his entire body strained, “Even if you hate me—”

“No!” The sound blurted out of the omega’s mouth, the words appearing before he had a chance to process them in his head, “I could never hate you—this—are you sure? Because I’m—me too—always—”

“Really? I—”

“It’s not fair!” Tooru’s voice shook, though it was a lot louder than he’d intended, tears pricking threateningly at his eyes, “I was supposed to confess! And then you just go and ruin it—I’m the one who’s—since before we presented—you have no idea how long I’ve—and then you just blurt it out like nothing—it can’t be true—”

“How could it not be true!” Iwa spoke fast, hardly able to process what Oikawa was saying, “I’ve wanted you as my mate since—gods Tooru since before we even knew what mates really _were—”_

“You’re lying! You have to be lying! Because then this whole time—all this time—“ 

“I’m not lying,” Iwa urged—

“Yes you are—”

“The hell I am! Who fucking knows everything about you! If anything you’re lying! You’re probably just getting all swept up by the moment!”

“How would I be lying! You don’t know anything Iwa-chan!” 

“I’ve been crushing on you since like the first grade don’t try and tell me—”

“Well _I’ve_ had a crush on _you_ since kindergarten—”

“Don’t fucking make a competition out of this! I started volleyball for you—”

“I caught all those dumb bugs because of you—”

“That barely counts! When you were in your astronomy phase who’s the one who memorized all those stupid fucking constellations with you—”

“That’s just what friends do! _I’m_ the one who gave up the trip to Tokyo when you broke your arm in middle school—”

“Why’d I break it in the first place? You promised Goda Fuyuki your first kiss and then took it back! That guy was basically yakuza!”

“I didn’t think he’d actually try and kiss me!” 

“Why are you such a goddamn idiot I swear—”

“Well it’s all your fault! I wanted Iwa-chan to be my first kiss—”

“Why wouldn’t you just fucking say that then—”

“Who would say it! Baka—baka!!” Oikawa was hitting him, not in any way that could actually hurt, but he didn’t know what else to do, since standing still had done nothing but send his anxietythroughthe roof, “You were always so dense, Iwa-chan!” 

“Who’s dense! You’re the one who never notices anything!”

“Me?!” Oikawa shouted, “Your shirts go missing before my heat and you still think it’s just the dryer!”

Not two seconds after saying it, he immediately regretted it, going so far as to cover his mouth, mind whirling as he tried to figure out how he could take that back. 

Because Iwa had fallen completely silent, in a way that was more than just scary, eyeing him in a way that made Oikawa’s entire body flinch, and for some reason or another he had this itching feeling to show the alpha his scent glands, as if he were silently being coerced to submit. 

“Tooru…” 

“I didn’t…” Oikawa backed away, but Iwa just stepped closer.

“You use my scent when you’re in heat?”

“N-No! That was only,” he struggled, feeling his heart race, “once—o-once or twice—“ 

Iwa was nearly right on top of him now, his hand reaching out to cup Oikawa’s face. 

“Hajime—”

Iwa didn’t give him the chance to finish, though, sealing his lips over the omega’s.

* * *

 

They hardly made it through the door without tripping over each other, Oikawa mildly processing that it had slammed shut, Iwa’s mouth still on his neck and hands lost between shirts, feet tangling as they struggled to move and suddenly Oikawa’s back met with the wall, Iwa taking the opportunity to meet his mouth again. 

The kisses were more bite than anything else, desperate, _wanting,_ and Oikawa moaned through it all, _whimpered_ through it all, wrapped his legs around Iwa’s so that they could be closer, even _closer,_ but Iwa just picked him up—not too high, just enough for his hips to settle right beneath Tooru’s, and Oikawa was cupping Iwa’s face again, tasting his tongue with his mouth, struggling to breathe and not caring—not giving a single _damn._

“Haji—Iwa—tell me—tell me again—”

“Love you,” Iwa growled immediately, right into his mouth, words swallowed by Tooru’s tongue because their lips were still pressed together, “ _I love you.”_

Oh, how the omega whined at that, tugging at the collar of the alpha’s shirt, clawing at whatever he could to touch as much skin as possible, to be pressed together as much as they could, to feel every bit of Iwa he’d been denied for the past fifteen plus years. 

“Me too,” he managed, completely breathless, “I love you too—”

Iwa picked him up of the wall, and Oikawa yelped, the alpha tugging at his neck with sharp teeth. Oikawa shuddered, holding the back of Iwa’s head while the alpha walked towards their rooms, still sucking at Tooru’s glands, Oikawa wondering how the alpha had the strength—or rather how he never noticed the alpha’s strength—but Iwa—

Oikawa was dropped onto his own bed, the his head hitting the pillow rather softly, Iwa still managing to be gentle despite the fact that he was now rutting against the omega, biting at the front of his throat and muttering soft apologies. 

Tooru shook his head, pulled them apart for just a moment, so that he could look Iwa in the eyes, “I don’t care. Bite me. Make me yours.” 

The alpha’s gaze sharpened, and without another wasted moment he tore off his own shirt before turning back to Oikawa, but Oikawa was already way ahead of him—granted, struggling slightly—so he let Iwa help, first with the shirt, then with the pants, and soon enough their underwear all joined a growing pile on the floor. 

Nothing had ever felt so right, when bare skin met bare skin. 

The omega let out an exhale of relief, pulling the alpha into another greedy kiss, losing his fingers in his hair and wrapping his legs around Iwa’s, rubbing their heat together. Every movement the alpha made seemed to institute a gasp in the omega, one that became more desperate for air the longer they kissed. 

“Love you— _love_ you,” Hajime groaned, brushing Oikawa’s hair back, curling his tongue in the omega’s mouth, “Always loved you—” He bucked his hips, body begging, and Oikawa nodded, reaching up to press his palms against the alpha’s cheeks, breaking up their deep kisses with long-pressed pecks. 

“Me too,” he promised between the kisses, “Me too. Always. Please—Hajime—all of you—”

The alpha nipped at his neck again, making sure to leave a mark, a low growl rumbling in his throat that Oikawa could feel vibrating against his own chest, his heart beating so fast he wasn’t sure it’d ever slow down, and—

The tears fell hard and fast, the moment Iwa entered him. Harder than Oikawa could ever remember crying. And he tried so hard not to sob but he couldn’t help it, didn’t even really know why he was crying in the first place but—

Iwa kissed his face, gently peppered Tooru’s eyelashes with his lips, giving him slow, steady strokes and holding Tooru in such way that it could only be described as making love. 

“I’m sorry,” Tooru could hardly be understood, especially when he covered his mouth to try and hide the sobs, “I’m so happy—Hajime—I can’t stop—”

“It’s fine,” Iwa kissed him. Softly, sweetly, pulling Tooru’s hand away from his mouth. “I won’t let go.” 

And he was kissing his tears again, clearing Tooru’s skin and nuzzling his neck, giving the omega everything he needed, and Oikawa clung to him, gratefully, whole-heartedly, with a heavy sort of need that made his muscles ache, but he didn’t let go, _couldn’t,_ so he just kept crying instead, allowing the alpha to spoil him, allowing himself to drown in the alpha’s scent, allowing himself to be an omega in complete and utter submission, placing every last bit of trust into the man that was now his mate. 

Because that’s exactly what they were.

Mates.

…

Iwa’s knot had yet to go down, but even if it had, Oikawa was convinced they’d still be pressed together, just like this.

“Since kindergarten, huh?” Iwa’s voice was low, gruff in his throat. With a lazy hum to it that was generally only present in the early morning. 

Oikawa blushed furiously in reply, burying his face in the alpha’s neck. “Shut up.” 

“Did you really want me to be your first kiss?”

“I said shut up!” 

Iwa tucked his knuckles under Tooru’s chin, lifting his face and kissing his lips, “No.” 

Oikawa glanced off to the side, before nuzzling the alpha again, “But you’re the same as me…”

“Yeah,” Iwa played with the bottom of Tooru’s curls, before letting his fingers brush over Tooru’s bond mark, “Worse, probably.” 

The omega couldn’t help but shudder, the skin having been freshly broken, Iwa having bitten over the original scar about a million times over since having gotten home. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Tooru glanced at him, shaking his head. 

“It’s swollen.” 

The omega gave a drunk sort of giggle, nuzzling into his alpha. “You’re too protective.” 

“Not much more than other alphas—”

“Hajime,” Oikawa grinned at him, showing off all his teeth, “You practically tore off that guy’s arm.” 

“He touched you.” Iwa justified. 

Oikawa snickered, striking his tongue out to lick the length of Iwa’s bottom lip. “Thank goodness that’s all he did, then.” 

Iwa growled against him, and for some reason, that made Tooru to giggle some more. It was blissful, truly it was, which is precisely why Oikawa could’t figure out why his chest tightened again, tears gathering around his eyes like before.

“Hey,” Iwa wiped them away with his thumb before they had a chance to fall, “I’m right here.” 

“I know,” Oikawa shut his eyes, so that he wouldn’t cry, “That’s exactly why—because you’re here…” 

“Geez…” Iwa scoffed, letting his forehead rest against the omega’s, “You’re gonna make me cry too, you know?” 

Oikawa didn’t mention anything about the fact that tears were already falling down Iwa’s face, or that he’d tightened his hold around the omega, or that Oikawa could define his scent perfectly, just then, feeling as far from sadness as either one of them ever could have been. 

He didn’t say anything about any of that. 

Instead, Tooru just kissed him, brushing his lips against Iwa’s over and over, until their lips were both red and hurting, until they were out of tears, until they could no longer fight against the weight of their lashes, foreheads still touching when they finally succumbed to exhaustion, and allowed sleep to win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is happy now. I was getting damn tired of the fucking pining. I'm kind of really happy with this chapter, which is rare lol. Anyway, comments are always very much appreciated ^o^ Thank you guys!! Hope you enjoy the update :) I honestly have no idea how this is supposed to end in the next chapter so *shrugs* we'll see what happens lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Iwaizumi Hajime woke up in the exact same way he had for the past few days: with the sheets tangled between his legs, and Tooru tangled up in his arms. It was one of the rare moments where he was up before the omega, or at least, rare in the general sense, because Tooru had been an early riser for the longest. But having him sleep in like this was something Iwa definitely indulged in, watching the way the little exhales parted his mate’s lips, his long lashes fluttering every so often. 

It was Iwa’s fault, after all, that the omega was so tired. And all that did was further rile the alpha in Hajime. 

Iwa trailed his fingers down Tooru’s spine, letting them rest where the sheets had bunched up around his waist, before giving a teasing little squeeze. The omega murmured, nuzzling his nose against Iwa’s neck. He could hardly contain the happy pain he felt in his chest, because he was stuck between letting the omega stay like that forever, but wanting him to wake up just the same. 

When they slept together like this, their scents mixed ever so sweetly. 

“Tooru…” 

Again the omega murmured, crinkling up his features. “No…” 

“No?” Iwa nuzzled him gently trying to bite back his smile, “We gotta get up.” 

Tooru let out a sleepy little giggle, one that nearly made Iwa’s heart squeeze from how fucking _cute_ it was. 

Still half asleep, Tooru pushed the alpha’s face away, flopping over and talking half of the covers with him. 

Iwa growled. Without even really thinking, he ripped the covers off, and brought Oikawa’s back to his chest, sinking his teeth into their bond mark. 

Tooru let out a long _whine,_ legs jolting while the rest of his body tensed. He craned his neck slightly, rubbing his nose against Iwa’s chin. 

“Well good morning to you too.” 

“You wouldn’t wake up.”

“So you bite me?”

“It’s effective.” 

Tooru scoffed, curling into him. “I suppose so.” 

“I let you off last night,” the alpha mused, “You finally gonna answer me now?” 

Tooru stiffened, before shaking his head. He was hoping Iwa would just let it go.

“Come on,” Iwa urged in a soft voice, “Tell me.” 

Tooru shook his head, hiding his face into the alpha’s chest. “It’s embarrassing.”

“It was years ago—”

“Still embarrassing!” 

It took a bit more coaxing from the alpha, and many more grumbles from the omega, but Tooru finally admitted his first kiss had been an alpha girl they’d known back in middle school. 

“She basically forced it on me!” He complained, “Women are scary. Especially when they’re alphas!” 

Iwa chuckled at that, squeezing the omega to his chest. He'd never get enough of this feeling. Of holding Tooru in his arms. Even after solid days of this, Iwa only wanted more. 

Maybe it was selfish. But he didn't care anymore. 

“Hajime…” Tooru murmured.

“Hmm?”

“We have to get going…”

“No we don’t,” the alpha squeezed him tighter, and Tooru giggled, “Yes we do—we have our interview—”

“Then we’ll skip the interview—”

“We can’t do that!” 

“We can’t?” 

Iwa looked like a puppy, when he stared at Tooru like that, all wide-eyed and hopeful, but still so goddamn _strong…_

“Come on,” he tried, feeling his resolve start to slip, “We have to shower and—”

Iwa bit him, and all of Oikawa stiffened, shivers running pleasantly from the bond down to his toes. 

“Shower with me.” 

Oikawa nodded, too breathless to give any sort of formal reply, and before he knew it, the alpha had picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. 

Coach had scheduled their interview, and because it was something as large as this, they couldn’t do it in the comfort of their own home. 

Which Iwa was slightly against, but he assumed it would be fine. 

So long as no one got too close to Tooru. 

Hiroko was there to greet them when they arrived at the studio, shaking both of their hands excitedly. 

“I just wanted to thank you both for allowing our studio to be the ones who announce your bond. It’s truly an honor, coming from the two of you.” 

“You should thank our coach,” Oikawa smiled pleasantly, “He’s the one who set everything up.” 

Hiroko nodded, guiding them through the building so that small preparations could be made. 

“It’s not live, so please relax. Our editors can take care of anything.” 

“We have no doubts about that.” Iwa said curtly, knowing just how much these interviews could change things at their own convenience. 

Hiroko sat across from him, much like before, this time carrying a set of cards with her which presumably held some leading questions. 

The director made the call, and filming began. 

“Good Morning Tokyo,” Hiroko smiled brightly at the camera, welcoming her viewers to the show as always, introducing Oikawa and Iwa to the audience. 

“This is some exciting news,” she began, facing the pair now, “Especially considering the last we interviewed you was not so long ago.” 

“It feels like yesterday,” Oikawa said with a nod, which earned him a few laughs from the audience, Hiroko included. 

“Now, if our viewers were in the studio with us, they’d already know your special announcement. But why don’t you make it official for all of our viewers.” 

“Well—” Oikawa began with a smile, but Iwa pulled him in, cutting him off. 

“I think it’d be easier if we just showed you.” 

_“Haji—”_

Iwa tugged at Oikawa’s collar, revealing the bite that claimed the omega’s scent glands. 

The live audience gasped, and Oikawa felt the red spread up all the way to his ears, pulling away with puffed cheeks and a soft-hearted grumble. “If that doesn’t give it away then I don’t know what does,” he admitted with a smile, before tugging on Iwa’s collar, making it completely official. 

There were a few squeals from the live audience, Hiroko commenting on how this would definitely shake things up in the world of sports. 

“I’m sure no one can understand it as well as you, Oikawa-san, the difficulties an omega can face in such a competitive world. But I think this is exactly why there have been such few bonded pairs who perform professionally. And the handful that have, have all been legends. Do the two of you expect to follow in those footsteps?”

“I don’t know about _that,_ ” Iwa said with a chuckle, “We’re just gonna go out there and do what we do best. Just like we always have.” 

“Bonded or not,” Oikawa added, putting his hand over Iwa’s, “We’re still a team.” 

“Without a doubt. But that leads us to the most important question,” Hiroko said excitedly, “I think our audience wants to know exactly how this happened. You two certainly give off a newlywed vibe. Have you been keeping your love a secret?” 

Oikawa tried to bite back his smile, but it didn’t really work. He got a gentle nod from Iwa, and so he spoke. 

“Well, you see, it’s a bit of a funny story…” 

* * *

 

“We’ve both been _in love_ for a such _long_ time~”

“So it just _felt_ so _right~_ ” 

“Ok ok,” Hajime scowled, “We get it.” 

“What was it again Kuroo? I can’t remember—” Bokuto didn’t even attempt to hide the grin on his face.

“Oikawa is _everything_ to me. I’d do _anything_ for him.” 

“That’s right that’s right!” Bokuto beamed, keeping it going, “I just always wanted, something like what we had—”

“Something like _us—”_

_“_ Iwa-chan!”

“Tooru!”

Bokuto and Kuroo gave into a fake embrace, making obnoxious kissing sounds and waving their tongues around. 

“I said I get it!” Iwa made a swing for Kuroo, but he dodged it easily, cackling away with Bokuto. 

“I’ve seen some pretty gay shit before,” Kuroo said, “But that interview was something else—”

“Oy—”

“Hey,” Bokuto jumped in, wrapping his arm over Iwa’s shoulder, “Try and not lose yourself in Tooru’s eyes, yeah? We got a game to win—”

“Hurry up andget changed,” Ushijima was already taking his shirt off, “We need to focus if we want to have any chance of moving on to the Olympics.” 

“Always such a grump, Ushijima.” Kuroo stuck his tongue out, though the captain failed to see. 

Iwa shook his head, swallowing his growl as he began to change, partially grateful Oikawa didn’t share the locker room with the alphas, because he was spared nonsense like this. 

Hajime could feel the eyes on him, though, and when he took his shirt off, he was once again subject to the teasing whistles that Kuroo and Bokuto couldn’t seem to get enough of. 

“You know,” Kuroo grinned, “You’re supposed to _rest_ before a big game—”

“Ushi will never forgive you if Oikawa can’t do his serves properly—”

“I’m more concerned with Iwa. Can you even spike with your shoulders all scratched up like that—”

Iwa let out a nasty _bark,_ shutting them both up long enough for them to change. 

…

It had been a long game. Grueling, to the point where it was almost cruel. And Oikawa wasn’t so sure that having a bond was giving them any sort of advantage. If it was, then they needed something more. 

Tooru had never felt so tired in all of his life. In all the games he’d ever played, in every championship, nothing compared to this. The way his muscles were _burning_ , his lung scraped and desperate for air, the sweat that didn’t seem to stop, dripping down his back and face like a solid reminder that this still _wasn’t good enough._

These scores were now officially too close for comfort. One more point and they’d win. But the way things were going, the opposing team would tie them up again. If he could just get it to Iwa…

It was the other team’s serve. It went over easily enough, both teams pushed beyond exhaustion, sending it back and forth with strained desperation, the kind that begged for just a little _more,_ because all they really needed was the slightest opening—

It all happened too fast to fully process. But Oikawa saw it, that small spot on the left side of the court, Iwa on the far right. 

He’d never reach it, even if Oikawa did call out to him. But he didn’t have to, didn’t _need_ to, because before Oikawa even touched the ball he’d locked eyes with the alpha, and that seemed to be all Iwa needed to charge back, running up behind him for Oikawa to give him the toss. 

It could be described as nothing short of instinct. 

The sound of the referee’s whistle had never been so deafening, Oikawa wondering if it was really over, giving into the huddle formed by his teammates but too tired to really cheer or jump along with them. 

Finally. _Finally._

Exhaustion claimed him, but the huddle didn’t allow him to topple over just yet, shouts and cheers coming from every which way, leaving Oikawa so hopelessly euphoric and dizzy he was convinced he might actually be going slightly insane. 

“Los Angeles here we come!!! We’re going to the fucking Olympics!!” 

Tooru laughed, shaking his head and drowning in the cheers of his teammates and sighing in the overwhelming sense of relief, still not fully wrapping his head around the fact, everything still occurring in a sort of muddle. But then he was caught between Iwa’s lips, everyone giving even more cheers, Tooru too tired to care, giving into his alpha’s embrace. 

Iwa let their foreheads touch.

“You did it.” 

There was no way Iwa said it loud enough to be heard over the cheering. But Oikawa heard it just the same. _“We_ did it.” 

“Toshi!!!” 

Oikawa looked up at the bleachers, seeing a man fighting the crowds, pushing his way through, which looked rather difficult considering how skinny he looked. He silently wished the crowds would give him a hard time, because he didn’t feel like dealing with any more crazy fans. 

Ushijima had a surprising amount. 

“Toshi!!” The man cried again, waving his arm, finally pushing through the last few people, jumping over the little barrier and landing on the court with a heavy sort of _thump._ He tried to jump onto the alpha, but Ushijima held him at an arm’s length away. 

Anyone with a baseball cap and sunglasses just _screamed_ sketchy.

“Onlookers are not allowed on the court.” 

Tooru had never seen such a fierce look from an omega in his life. How had security not stopped him yet?

“I’m not an onlooker I am your _husband!_ Don’t ruin the moment!” 

“Yuuji—”

“Holy shit,” Kuroo interrupted, “You’re real.” He stared at the omega, poking his arm. 

The omega growled, taking off his sunglasses, and Oikawa recognized him as the guy from the grocery store. 

“Of course I’m real! Toshi are you telling people I’m not real??” 

“Of course not.”

“No no,” Bokuto tried to calm him down, “We just never really believed that _this_ guy actually had a mate—”

Terushima ignored all that, just grabbed Ushijima by the front of his shirt, claiming the alpha’s lips with his own. “Congrats on the win, babe.” He pulled away with a sneaky sort of grin, one that had Ushijima blushing a darker shade of red than anyone had ever seen. 

Even Bokuto and Kuroo were left speechless. 

It wasn’t until then, that Yuuji seemed to notice Oikawa, because he let out a soft kind of gasp, before smacking Ushijima upside the head. “This is why we need to have your teammates over for dinner one day! I look like a damn idiot!”

“Yuuji—”

“No, no, don’t you Yuuji me. I’m—”

“It’s fine,” Tooru stepped in with his hands up, “I didn’t recognize you either—”

“But you’re supposed to be famous! And you’re on my husband’s team! Honestly I—”

“You two know each other?” Iwa and Wakatoshi spoke at the same time. 

Oikawa smiled, “He helped me out at the grocery store.” 

Terushima pointed an accusing finger at Iwa, “You better take care of this guy. No omega should ever cry like that.”

“Cry?” 

Oikawa was quick to take a hold of Hajime’s hand, because the alpha was already riling up with protective and threatening scents. 

“It was before,” he ensured, “Before we really—”

“This is a great reunion, honestly, it is. But you all stink. And awards are happening like now.” Kuroo jumped in, grinning threateningly at the group, saying that Terushima _definitely_ had to come to the celebration dinner, because he wanted to hear all about how he and Ushijima had met. 

Tooru laughed along with everyone else, moving along off the court to get into the proper position, when Iwa tugged at his collar, nuzzling him strongly. 

“Hajime—”

“Hey,” his voice was low, leading them as they joined everyone else, keeping their pace purposely slower, “Don’t ever cry alone again.” 

Oikawa smiled with a soft kind of nod, eyes sparkling as he looked at Iwa, “Well I’ve got a mate now. And he’s kind of a cool guy, so…”

“Yeah? You’ll have to tell me about him sometime.” 

They were called out to, and so they had to rush to their spots, because the ceremony was starting. But even so, Iwa never let go of his hand, not for a single moment, and Tooru wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Because standing beside Iwa, his hand in the alpha’s…it felt like everything had finally been put in its proper place. 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this entire story put me through hell lol. I will never be writing pining ever again. Not like this, anyway lol. And I don't feel I'm very good at it either. There was definitely more than once where I was at a complete loss inspiration wise. Which naturally happens with all my work but it was just extra excruciating with this one. But it's over now lol. I'm honestly not very happy with this project, but I appreciate your comments just the same and I appreciate you guys sticking with it for so long ^^ I've started a new story, "A Place To Call Home" which again deals with IwaOi omegaverse, but it's got BokuAka in it as well :) On to better things! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Shit I started a new story. I'm planning on it being relatively short but we'll see what happens lol. Enjoy the ride~ Comments are always appreciated ^o^


End file.
